The Forgotten Prophecy
by Jeeths
Summary: DG. Ginny comes back to Hogwarts after a year at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. She's completely different and happens to catch many an eye. What happens when she finds out shes a key element in a prophecy unknown? Pre HBP.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site._

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy**

_Written By: Jeeths_

Chapter 1: Draco's 1st Year

Draco dragged himself up onto platform 9 ¾. He dreaded being here, as it was the bane of his existence. It was his first year in which he would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although his father had brought him up to hating the headmaster, he was somewhat glad he was finally able to learn of the art which captured him most—magic, even if all the teaching there was headed by that old cook.

He was rather looking forward to making some new friends—some friends who were intelligent, rather than Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, whom had been his playmates since he was a little tyke. They, on the other hand, were never little tykes; they were extremely large while they were toddlers, and despite their childish minds, their stance could still be rather intimidating to the younger Malfoy. He learned to overcome that fear, as he found that his wit and level of intellect greatly overpowered theirs, winning many a battle. Hopefully they would gain more intelligence while at their new school, for his father, Lucius Malfoy, would force him to remain friends with them. He didn't wish for them to gain too much intellect, for then he would not be able to win in that department, but he still wished to be able to hold a decent conversation with them every now and then. He grew rather bored with them, and time grew dull as they were limited in their activities.

As Crabbe and Goyle pulled Draco's trunk onto the train he took in his surroundings. The Hogwarts Express gleamed in all its bright red glory, steaming away and mocking Draco, beckoning him to step onto the train, on the way to cheerful smiles and happy children. The sign displaying their location was swaying in the wind, a gesture for all the students to make way to Hogwarts. Many students were chattering to their parents, getting their last minute things together…one had unfortunately lost his toad.

Just as he was boarding the train, something caught his eye. A rather large and loud group of people all with blazing red hair were standing in a group talking and saying their goodbyes. Draco recognized them as the Weasleys, the clan which his father most certainly loved to hate. He sneered in disgust at the way they were shabbily dressed. Couldn't the muggle-loving fools even seem to present themselves well in front of others? He would do well to steer clear of them, save for an insult or two.

Draco caught a bit of the conversation amongst the group. The overly freckled twins seemed rather excited about something…

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" the one on the left said.

"You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" his identical twin continued.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Harry Potter!" they chimed.

The only girl sibling, otherwise remaining quite hidden behind her mother's patched skirt, came out and spoke for the first time. "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…" However, Mrs. Weasley flatly refused.

Draco pulled himself onto the train. It seems Potter hasn't taken any time to keep to himself. He's already flaunting about his identity and fame! You would have thought he would be a bit more modest and kept to himself for a while. But no, he has to go and tell the whole world, starting off with the biggest of the lot. Draco sighed. His father had told him to make Potter his first acquaintance. Why, he did not know, but he knew better than to disobey his father. He would have to reach out to him on the train, so that he wouldn't be lead astray. His father's orders were to become friends before they reached the Great Hall and the sorting, and to put much emphasis on getting into Slytherin. Hopefully Harry Potter wouldn't be as thick as Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle were at the point trying to shove the trunk in the compartment, but lengthwise. Draco marched up to them, ordered them to drop it, turned the trunk around, and shoved it in himself. He gracefully plopped himself on a seat, while Crabbe and Goyle stationed themselves outside the compartment door, seeing that Draco was not to be disturbed.

As the train was about to pull out, Draco noticed a carrot-topped head outside his window. The little girl who was begging to meet Harry Potter from before was laughing and crying outside his window. She then began running alongside the train as it pulled out. When it began picking up speed, she fell back, and waved. She stopped waving, suddenly locking eyes with Draco. She immediately diverted her eyes. He watched her till she was out of sight.

He sighed, and then remembered about Harry Potter. He got up swiftly, and made for the compartment door. He opened it, but the trolley just came by. He pulled out a bag full of coins, mostly galleons. He bought some food for Crabbe, Goyle, and him. He returned to the compartment, and they ate their food, Crabbe and Goyle helping themselves to his. He got up once again, and gestured for Crabbe and Goyle to follow. They stuffed the remainder of the food into their mouths, and silently walked behind Draco, who strolled down the corridor, looking into the windows of the compartments until he finally found the one he was looking for. He reached for the handle and turned it.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site._

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy**

_Written By: Jeeths_

Chapter 2: The Meeting at Diagon Alley (one year later)

Ginny was overly excited. She was going to Hogwarts for her first year. She hoped to peruse the books in Flourish and Blotts with her mother after leaving a secondhand robe shop for her school robes. She wished she could have shopped with Ron, Hermione, and Harry…Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, who seemed to barely notice her. It would have been amazing for Ginny to spend the day shopping with him, even if she would shop for bargain clothes and supplies, while he had inherited all of his parents' money.

At the moment, she was delayed in her task as they were waiting in line to see Gilderoy Lockhart. Dodgy man if you asked her. She saw the trio squeeze through the crowd towards them. They slowly got closer to Lockhart. Ginny was being shoved around so much that she didn't really appreciate being short at the moment. Heck, when did she ever appreciate it? Lockhart looked up and seemed to have spotted Harry. He pulled Harry over, making a rather large commotion. Lockhart shoved a massive amount of books in Harry's hands while posing for a picture, the photographer rudely shoving Ginny over while trying to get a good shot. Harry finally got away from the crowd and the photographer who was still frantically taking pictures, heading directly towards her!

"You have these" Harry told her, dropping the books into the cauldron in her hands, making her stagger under the weight and blush. "I'll buy my own—"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" a voiced snarled, causing Ginny to turn around sharply.

* * *

Draco Malfoy strode out of Knockturn Alley, harshly turning around the corner. He was in quite the bad mood. He had wanted the Hand of Glory badly, but his father refused to buy it for him. He said he wanted him to amount to something more than a thieve or plunderer. Just because he wasn't the top of his class didn't mean that he was going to become a thief! He had just wanted the damn withered hand on the cushion! And on top of it all, he had just run into a witch with a tray of fingernails! 

He trailed behind his father to Flourish and Blotts for his school books. However, it seemed there was a fairly large crowd at the entrance. Draco shoved some people about, trying to get to source of it all. From the snatches of conversations he heard, Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing. Draco snarled at the nearest person who dared jostle him. Couldn't they take these stupid publicity stunts elsewhere? There were people who had things to take care of! He moved over to the side of the store, preferring to get his required books and out of the crowd as quickly as possible.

"It CAN'T be Harry Potter?"

Draco sneered as he was knocked about, the crowd parting to allow Harry to be pulled forward. Why does everyone have to go into a frenzy at the mention of his name? Can't they get over it? And there he is, soaking it all up! Draco rolled his eyes at the sight of Potter basking in all his never-ending glory. He watched as Potter moved over to a young redheaded girl—a Weasley. Potter dumped all the Hogwarts books into a cauldron in her hands. She weakly staggered. Go figure, Saint Potter would give to charity any day, without any reason at all. That must mean she was going into her first year at Hogwarts. He swiftly stalked over to the two, rudely cutting into their conversation

* * *

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter?" a voice snarled, causing Ginny to turn around sharply. "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Surprisingly, the redheaded girl yelled, 

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" glaring at him furiously, sparks in her dirt brown eyes.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" he spat changing his glance from the young girl back up to those green eyes level with his. He didn't take it lightly that she spoke out against him. He smirked in triumph, as she went red as the color of her hair, rapidly shutting up in that envelope of hers.

Ron and Hermione came to see what the commotion was about. Insults flew rapidly, and Ron showed his Weasley temper. As Mr. Weasley stepped in, the commotion abruptly stopped, until, that is, Mr. Malfoy made an entrance. He began talking of Mr. Weasley's job, but not in a friendly manner.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those extra raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Ginny was surprised as well as annoyed as Mr. Malfoy pulled out her old, tattered transfiguration book from her cauldron.

"Obviously not," said Mr. Malfoy. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if the don't even pay you well for it?"

Ginny flushed and felt her temper rise. How dare he speak of them in such a manner? Ginny was so deep in her thoughts that she was brought back to earth only when someone barreled her cauldron towards her. She screwed her eyes shut, preparing for major pain as the cauldron was very solid metal and full of books at that. However, she felt someone grab her shoulders and yank her out of the path of the cauldron, and she heard the cauldron land with a thud. She looked to see her rescuer and wasn't even paying attention to the brawl between her father and Mr. Malfoy. She saw someone she wouldn't have expected, Draco Malfoy. She looked up into his silvery eyes, the eyes she had met last time she was saying good-bye to her brothers as they sped off on the Hogwarts Express. He jerked his look away abruptly. He shoved her away and stalked past her. She brought her attention back to the quarrel. Hagrid had both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy held back from each other. She staggered back as Mr. Malfoy thrust her transfiguration book at her.

"Here, girl—take your book—it's the best your father can give you," he sneered pulling himself away from Hagrid's grip. He gestured for Draco to follow him, and they stalked out of the shop, father and son's robes billowing out behind them. Ginny pulled her eyes away from Draco's retreating back, to her transfiguration book which fell open, revealing a small black book. She flipped it to the 1st page; it said "T.M. Riddle" in smudged ink.

* * *

_To Be Continued… _

_Review Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site._

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy**

_Written By: Jeeths_

Chapter 3: Endless thoughts

As Draco stalked out of Flourish and Blotts, he glanced back to see that the little redhead was flipping through the pages of an oddly familiar black book. He pushed the thought aside and continued to follow his father back to Knockturn Alley. He would buy the rest of his books elsewhere.

After buying his school supplies, Draco returned to Malfoy Manor. He couldn't stop thinking about the littlest Weasley and why he had pulled her out of the path of the flying cauldron. The little vixen had some nerve talking back to him like that. His reputation at Hogwarts, however, had been one to show that it was not wise to mess with Draco Malfoy. At the beginning of his first year, Draco had offered his hand in friendship to Harry Potter. However, things did not go as planned, and he became friends with that muggle-loving weasel. After that, Harry Potter had become his arch enemy, along with his two sidekicks Weasel and Mudblood. When the opportunity came, he would embarrass that little Weasley to show that he was someone to be reckoned with.

* * *

Ginny had all her things packed for Hogwarts. She put all of her books, clothes, and other necessities into her trunk and closed it. She sat on top of the trunk and pulled the small black book from her bedside table. She had looked inside earlier, and could only find the name T.M. Riddle on the front page. The rest of the pages were blank. She wondered if she should use the old diary. It probably wouldn't matter if she did. The owner had probably forgotten it by now, and there wasn't anything personal in it. She pulled out a blunt quill and a black ink bottle from one of her drawers, sat on her bed with pink sheets, and turned on the bedside lamp. She opened the ink bottle and dipped the quill in. She began writing her first entry. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Although the diary says T.M. Riddle on the cover, my name is Ginny Weasley._

She was about to continue, when the ink faded into the page and disappeared! She turned the page over to see if there was any sign of bleeding ink, and there was none. She flipped the page back over to discover there was writing there. She brushed it off as inadequate light and desperate need of eye glasses. When she looked more closely at the writing, however, she realized that the writing was not in her own hand. It was someone else's handwriting. It said,

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hello. I know that you can't be T.M. Riddle, for that is my name. It's a pleasure to meet you._

She quickly slammed the book shut, apparently shocked about what had just happened. Where had this book come from in the first place? She waited a few moments before dipping her quill back into her ink bottle, opening the book, and scribbling a curious reply.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_Review Please!_

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it as this is my first fanfic! I will continue to go on with this story, but I'm still deciding on how some things will go. I will, however, keep with Ginny going to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. It will take a little while to get there, but it will eventually happen.

Bramblerose4: Yes I am thinking about keeping Draco as mean as he is in the books. I hope I can keep to his character. In his first year he was thinking about it, as he had offered his friendship to Harry, but Harry refused, therefore he has resentment towards him making him mean.

AngelBear: Yes right now I'm making it go as J.K. Rowling's, but once I hit Ginny's 5th year I'm going my own way.

XBlkMagickTrixX: Thanks for adding me to your favorites list!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site._

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy**

_Written By: Jeeths_

Chapter 4: All aboard the Hogwarts Express

"GINNY!"

Ginny woke up to her mother yelling her name, telling her to hurry up or they'll miss the train. She reluctantly swung her legs out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She shoved her diary, quill, and ink bottle into her bag, and got up to get dressed. She had put out an outfit the day before so she wouldn't have to go searching through her trunk. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her carrot colored hair, pulling it into pig-tails.

"GINNY!"

"Mum's definitely not in a good mood," she said as she opened her door to walk downstairs with her trunk.

"You could say that again. C'mon I'll help you with your trunk." Fred said, walking into her room. She glanced at her room, making sure she didn't forget anything. They both grabbed a handle on each side and heaved. "Bloody hell, Ginny! What d'ya have in this trunk?" Fred asked, astounded at the trunk's weight.

"It's all of Lockhart's blasted books!"

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and George took the half of the trunk Ginny was carrying to give it to Mr. Weasley to put it in the back of the blue Ford Anglia. Ginny ate a bit of toast from the table and drank a glass of orange juice before heading out, just catching a glimpse of her father tripping over a chicken with her trunk. Ginny climbed into the front seat of the car, and they were off to the station. They came back once, twice, and a third time after Ginny realized that she left her bag with her diary in it. So finally, they were off to the station, running very late.

When they arrived at the station, Percy went through the barrier, then Mr. Weasley, then Fred and George, and then it was her turn. She was going with her mother, but that wall did look very hard and firm, despite the few times she had already run through it when saying goodbye to her older brothers…She took a deep breath and ran along with her mother screwing up her eyes as she went. _'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh n…'_ She had made it! Her mother dragged her to the train, saying their good-byes.

"Now remember Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley droned on the list of things to remember while her mother was not there.

So she got on, then, not knowing anyone as of yet, set off to find where her favorite brother had gone off to, hoping she could sit with him and his friends. After a while of no luck whatsoever, she settled to stay in a compartment all by herself. She was pulling her trunk into her compartment, and couldn't get it onto the luggage rack.

"Gents get her trunk," said a drawling voice. She swiftly turned around. Malfoy stood at the entrance of the compartment. His two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, began heading towards her trunk.

"That won't be necessary Malfoy," Ginny replied curtly.

"Oh, but I do insist," as Crabbe and Goyle continued towards her trunk and heaved it up.

"Thank you," Ginny said, wondering what had happened to Malfoy's usual behavior.

"You're NOT welcome," he replied, snapping his fingers and stepping aside from the entrance of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle rudely tossed Ginny's trunk out into the corridor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ginny's Weasley temper presented itself.

"Weasley, this is MY compartment, and it will be for years to come. Do remember to take note of that and stay out of here," he said with his usual sneer.

"I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT!" Ginny yelled back.

"Well that can be arranged, as I see I have enough money to do so, unlike you muggle-loving Weasleys," he snarled just as Hermione came in through the door hearing Ginny yelling.

"Ginny, come on and sit with me, lets leave this prat alone," she said softly, hoping Ginny's temper would die down.

"And here's Mudblood to the rescue. Where's the rest of the dream team?"

Hermione was about to retort when Ginny said quietly to the hurt looking Hermione, "C'mon Hermione, he's not worth it." They both exited the compartment, and Hermione helped Ginny lift her trunk out of the corridor. They moved it into Hermione's compartment a bit down the corridor. When they had lifted the trunk onto the luggage rack, Ginny asked "Hermione, have you seen Ron?"

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing. What about Harry?"

Ginny shook her head, wondering where they had gone.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_Review Please!_

A/N: Hopefully you guys were pleased with a longer chapter! I really want a few more reviews from you people! I don't know if ill continue the story if I don't get enough reviews! So REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site._

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy**

_Written By: Jeeths_

Chapter 5: The Valentine Disaster

Ginny woke up one early February morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched as she got out of bed. She got her shower things and stepped into a stall, letting the warm water run over her. Thoughts of past events occurred to her while she was showering; Ron and Harry flying the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets, and the diary she decided to toss away. She realized that the diary was no good, and decided to throw it away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. After drying, she walked back into the dormitory and pulled on her school uniform. Sighing, she looked at the clock. It read 7:15. _'Might as well go down to breakfast,'_ she thought.

Grabbing her bag which held her books for her morning classes, she walked down into the common room, said "Hi" to the few Gryffindors up, and crawled out of the portrait hole. She walked into the Great Hall. For a moment she believed she walked into the wrong room, for pink was all about the Hall. There were pink flowers everywhere and heart-shaped confetti falling from the enchanted ceiling. _'What the bloody hell is going on around here?'_ she thought to herself. As if he read her mind Lockhart shouted to the students,

"Happy Valentine's Day! And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all—and it doesn't end here!" He said, clapping his hands, automatically calling in dwarfs dressed up to look like cupids, "My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines!" Lockhart said more, but Ginny didn't follow. This would be a great chance to show Harry what she thought of him! She sat down next to Hermione, and luckily, as usual, the trio took no notice of her. She pulled out a spare piece of parchment and quill, quickly devising a card-worthy poem.

* * *

As soon as Lockhart finished his announcement, Malfoy looked for the littlest Weasley. He soon spotted her rushing off to the Gryffindor table, looking as though Christmas had come early. As soon as she sat down and checked to make sure the dream team wasn't looking, she pulled out a piece of parchment, brow furrowed in thought. _'Ha! This was almost too easy! I still have to get payback her for talking back to me at Diagon Alley at Flourish and Blotts.'_ Malfoy finished up his bacon, grabbed his bag, and left the Hall, heading for Transfiguration.

He was halfway down the Charms' corridor that afternoon when he heard a dwarf calling out Potter's name. _'I guess the little redhead finished up her card then. Let's hear it,'_ he thought, stopping and turning around. He saw Potter on the stairs, being held back by the dwarf. Potter's bag had split open with all its contents spilling on the floor, ink over everything. It was time to make his presence known to Potter. "What's going on here?" he drawled, pleasure written on his face at the sight of Potter on the ground, his things scattered everywhere. Harry saw him and was desperate to get away. '_Oh this is going to be good,'_ he thought to himself, his smirk growing wider. His smirk went to a full out evil grin when he saw that the littlest redhead was also in the corridor, embarrassed that the valentine had not gone as she had planned. He barely had to do anything! He heard the dwarf singing,

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class now." Percy Weasley ordered. "And you, Malfoy—"

But Draco wasn't paying attention. He snatched up a little black book from Potter's scattered belongings which looked awfully like a diary.

"Give that back," Potter quietly said.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" Malfoy said, tauntingly.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," Percy ordered. But Malfoy refused to listen.

"When I've had a look," he drawled. He noticed that the littlest Weasley was looking horrified that he had gotten Potter's diary.

"As a school prefect—"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted, the black book soaring from Malfoy's pale hand to Ron's freckled one.

Potter had five points taken from Gryffindor, but still leaving Malfoy furious, for Potter didn't seem to care that he had lost points. The little redhead passed him to get to her classroom and Malfoy shouted after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

The littlest Weasley buried her face in her hands and ran into her classroom. Ron looked like he was going to attack him, but he was pulled back by Potter, obviously not wanting another slug incident. Malfoy stalked off to his next class, looking disgruntled that he wasn't able to read Saint Potter's journal.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_Review Please!_

A/N: Sorry but I just HAD to have that part in there. Next I'll be showing interaction between the two that was not in the books at all, but my own creation. Now to reply to some of your comments in the reviews,

CoupeLaFromage: Thanks, I liked it too, but there's another reason I had that part, tune in and you'll find out.

You Annoy Me: Ok that is seriously weird because I live in Dallas County too! I live in Mesquite. Great to know you like it!

Blue Tiki: Only two or three more chapters before I get to that, don't worry be happy! Ok yeah I'm kind of being a dork, but I have this weird little "its bringing them closer together" scenes in my head that I need to write down!

Lady-Nimoe: I'm pretty much doing a little of each year except I'm having more in Ginny's 1st year and Draco's 2nd, because that's a life time changing year for Gin.

lollylover: Its all a matter of opinion, and I'm a hopeless romantic. Sorry if the chapter didn't go to your liking.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths _

Chapter 6: The Head-On Collision

Ginny was glad her first year had gotten over with, even though it was kind of hard to go back to school the second year with the rumors flying of her opening of the Chamber of Secrets. The rumors were true…Tom Marvolo Riddle, which the name when scrambled becomes "I am Lord Voldemort", was possessing Ginny after gaining her trust in her first year, causing her to petrify many a student. Then he pulled her in to the Chamber of Secrets and used her as bait to bring Harry Potter to him. Harry, dear sweet, heroic Harry, had gone down into the chamber to rescue her. She owed him her life. Not to mention the crush she had on him since before school began grew immensely stronger.

One morning she had woken up really late and hadn't realized it. She was walking down for breakfast and came into the Great Hall. Strangely enough, the Great Hall was completely empty. '_Oh no I'm late for class!'_ was her first thought. Upset that she had missed breakfast, she ran off to her Transfiguration class, stomach growling. She barely paid attention to where she was going. Her feet led her towards the Transfiguration classroom. As she turned the corner, she collided with something very solid, and was about the fall flat on her back, if it weren't for two arms that held her up.

"What's with you, Weaselette? Slow down! Might crack your head open next time!" sneered the cold and familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Ginny retorted.

"That's right, I don't care, I HOPE that happens next time. Just get out of my way and don't bother me again!"

"I would be happy to oblige to your command," looking down at her waist, "but you're making it a bit difficult for me to do so, your highness," she said curtly.

"Wha--" he said looking down also. A slight tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks as he removed his arms which had been wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said, "I'll keep away from you so you don't ever have a chance to do that again." She swiftly stalked off, checking her watch as she went. _'Great, just perfect, Malfoy made me even later to class. Might as well just skip and go to Potions. Whoa…I'd never think I'd say that…or think it…'_

Malfoy stalked off in the other direction. _'Who does she think she is? I've never let someone have the last word. Of course, nothing like that had happened to me before. Why the hell was I clinging on to such filth? Ugh! I need to take a scalding, decontaminating shower now, and maybe burn these clothes to get rid of the stench…'

* * *

_

_To be Continued…_

_Review Please!_

A/N: Ok please don't kill me because barely anything happened in this chapter! I promise I'm going to begin working on the next IMMEDIATELY after this. Now to reply to some reviewers whom I love very much because they make me feel special!

angel718: Of course I'm concerned about you! The whole point of writing this is so that people will enjoy it! Oh then there's that part where I have weird fantasies of Draco and then I'm in Ginny's position, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear of Draco and Jeethi.

Cinder2004: I despise people without backbones! When I'm done with her, she's going to have the biggest attitude to rival Malfoy's!

Lollylover: I'm glad you were pleased. I'm going to go along J.K. Rowling's storyline until we reach round where she left off, so please bear with me, I can't seem to part with the background that she's created!

Lady-Nimoe: Oh thank you for that idea! I seriously had NO CLUE as to what to do for the next chapter! Thank you SO much for the tip! Of course, I'll add a bit to make it my own, but it's still your idea! I will give you credit for the next chapter!

Till next time, or next chapter…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths _

Chapter 7: The Quidditch World Cup

Ginny was always a light sleeper. She woke up at the first scream. At first she thought she had just woken up from a nightmare, and the scream was apart of the dream. She didn't realize she had woken up into the nightmare. Then she heard more and more screams, each getting closer at that. Ginny dropped down from the top of the bunk and began nudging Hemione awake.

"Hermione, please wake up!"

"Ginny…whassamatter…lemme go back t'sleep…" she slurred.

Ginny was too panicked to even think about it. She abruptly shoved Hermione, and when it didn't get a good enough reaction, she pinched her hard and good with her nails so much Hermione bled.

"OW! GINNY!"

"SHHH! Hermione, listen!"

Hermione heard the screaming. She went ghostly white for a moment then said, "We'd better get to your father. C'mon, grab your coat and your wand, and make sure to stay alert."

They grabbed their coats and wands, and while they were rushing out of their tents, they pulled the coats on over their nightdresses. Mr. Weasley ordered them to head for the woods, and then tore off after Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who were going to help the Ministry fight off the offenders who were after the Muggle-borns.

Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the wood. They walked for quite a while, and then they realized that they had lost Harry, Hermione, and Ron. _'Typical,'_ Ginny thought. She tripped over a tree root falling flat on her face, and could no longer feel the warmth of Fred's hand. She pulled herself up, but it was too late, Fred and George had been caught up in the swarm of people rushing through the woods, and soon, Ginny was knocked about, frantically looking for Fred and George. She knocked into someone; had she just heard the name "Granger" sneered from this person? She looked up to silver eyes, and was overcome with a new rush of fear.

* * *

Draco looked down into the eyes of the person who had just bumped into him, the little Weaselette. The second her eyes made contact with his, she went white in fear. _'Why on earth is she looking at me like that?' _then realization dawned upon him_, 'Oh…'_ He looked around for one of her brothers that had to be there, but she was alone. 

"What the hell are you doing alone, Weaselette?" he said harshly.

She began backing away from him, and stumbled on a tree root. She covered her head for protection as the crowd coming by would surely trample over her.

"_Mobilicorpus"_ Draco cast the spell quickly and quietly to move her out of harm's way and closer to him. The last thing the Ministry was worrying about was under-age magic at this point. He pulled her up and took off the spell. He grabbed Ginny's arm and started pulling her off into along with the crowd.

"Let go of me!" she cried, struggling to get away.

Draco turned around to face her "Listen here Weaselette, and listen good. They are not after you, and neither am I! I prefer to go after Mudbloods. I'm not about to go killing off the very few purebloods that are left. Take out your wand and use it if you must, but I'm trying to help you here."

Ginny looked stunned at his words.

"Where was the last place you saw your brothers?" he asked her.

"Er, I don't—" but she turned deathly pale once again, looking into the sky. Draco looked to where her gaze was, and stared at the Dark Mark.

_'What the bloody hell? That would definitely NOT be part of the plan,'_ he thought. "Weasley, stay close to me, ok?" he said, looking for her reaction.

She slowly nodded her head. He began leading her through the crowd once again. Since he was much taller than Ginny, he craned his neck to look over the crowd. He found a flash of red and smirked. He pulled Ginny closer and closer to them, and stopped, turning to face Ginny once again.

"Don't you DARE say a word of this to anyone, Weaselette, if you know whats good for you," he sneered and shoved her in the direction of her brothers. He then silently slinked away.

* * *

Ginny collided with someone for the second time that night, but was grabbed and held by familiar arms which she realized belonged to George. 

"GINNY! Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" he said, giving her a brief hug. "Oy, Fred, I found her!" as Fred came rushing into view. They quickly went off into search of the Trio.

"More like 'Thank Malfoy you're alright,'" she muttered under her breath, putting off thinking of it for later.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Review Please! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths_

Chapter 8: The Yule Ball  
  
It was Thursday morning and Ginny Weasley was in Transfiguration class. Apparently Professor McGonagall had an announcement to make to the class.

"The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above." _'Then why the hell is she rubbing this in our face?'_ "Although some students above your year may wish to invite you, in which case, you will be allowed to attend. Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then, the Yule ball is of course a chance for us all to –er—let our hair down. But that does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way." The bell rang and everyone rushed to collect their books.

As Ginny walked out of the classroom she thought to herself _'Wow, I hope someone from a higher year asks me to the Yule Ball, it would be so much fun! I wonder who though...'_ Her mind automatically pinpointed Harry. '_Ha! Harry, sure, like that'll ever happen. I've been trying to get him to notice me for over two years! With all the girls that'll be throwing themselves at him to go to the ball, he won't come to Ron's little sweet sister Ginny! I should just take what I can get...' _And with that she entered the Charms' classroom.

* * *

Draco had just left his Potion's classroom, where it was announced there would be a Yule Ball during Christmas time. Draco had already known about this, his father being such a high authority figure and all. He wished he had been allowed to pick who he was to escort. His father had chosen for him, and told him to invite along Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced Slytherin witch who clung onto his arm at any given chance. _'What girl would I have chosen if given the chance?'_ he wondered. He set off to the Great Hall to ask Pansy before any mental guy had the chance to. 

Draco entered the Great Hall, and, as usual, Pansy had saved him a seat right next to her, hoping that on off-chance he would sit next to her. Only this time, he went down to sit in it, much to the content and surprise of Pansy and many other Slytherins who bothered to pay attention. "So, Dra—"

"Pansy, would you give me the pleasure of being your escort to the Yule Ball?" he interrupted in an uninterested voice. _'Ha, pleasure, now THAT'S funny!'_

Pansy had looked as if Christmas had come early. _'There wasn't that long of a wait, was there?'_ "Of course, Drakie!" she shrieked in her high shrill voice.

"On one condition, DO NOT call me 'Drakie', got it?"

"But Drakie, please?" she pleaded.

"No," he replied.

"But--"

"NO!" he bellowed, making many heads turn. He got up from his seat, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_ Well someone has a temper. I wonder what sent him off his rocker. It was most probably the pug-faced Pansy who was sitting next to him. No one can look at that thing long without getting sick...'_ Ginny contemplated, while eating her lunch.

* * *

It had been about a month since the announcement of the Yule Ball. Ginny was doing her best to comfort a disgruntled Ron who had just done something that he would look back to remember for a while. Harry had just climbed into the portrait hole and came to join them by the fire of the common room. 

"What's up Ron?" inquired Harry. Ron went berserk.

"Why did I do it? I don't know what made me do it!"

"What?" said Harry.

"He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," she answered for him, trying to keep the laughter back. She patted his arm as sympathetically as she could.

"You what?" asked Harry, completely aghast.

Ron explained his actions as best he could.

"She's part veela," Harry revealed. "You were right – her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it – but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang. I asked her to go with me just now, and she told me." Harry explained, all of a sudden sullen.

The smile that had been playing on Ginny's lips completely vanished. _'I knew it; he would never go for me when he could go to Cho Chang. What was so great about her? If only he would be like that with me...'  
_  
"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone – well, except Neville. Hey – guess who he asked? Hermione!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, utterly bewildered.

_ 'Oh how I would love to shove it in his face that Neville actually HAS a date, unlike these two blokes!'_ Ginny thought.

"Yeah, I know!" Ron continued. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff – but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville...I mean, who would?"

Ginny could feel her insides boiling with annoyance. "Don't!" she said, "Don't laugh –"

Hermione walked in through the portrait hole. "Why weren't you two at dinner?" she asked Ron and Harry.

"Because – oh shut up laughing, you two – because they've both been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" Ginny answered for them, shutting the two up.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron growled.

_ 'Any time,'_ she thought to herself, biting back her retort.

Ron and Hermione began arguing. Ron asked Hermione to the ball but she refused, saying that she was already going with somebody else. Ron couldn't believe it and insulted Hermione, even though he didn't realize it. After she stormed out, Ron was still unsuccessful at having a partner to the ball.

"She's lying," he said sourly, watching her walk out.

"She's not," Ginny replied quietly, defending her friend.

"Who is it then?" Ron interrogated.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," she replied curtly.

"Right," said Ron, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just –"

"I can't," she said, turning scarlet. _'Oh, why on earth did I say yes to him?'_ "I'm going with – with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought...well... I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." She felt completely and utterly stupid. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. "I think I'll go and have dinner," she said. She got up from the couch and walked to the portrait hole, not even bothering to look back. She was in complete misery and felt like a fool! _'Why did I have to grab the first opportunity that came? I just passed up the perfect chance to be with Harry!'_ She sighed as she walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

* * *

Ginny looked at the dress robe that was spread in front of her on her bed. They were second-hand and needed some work. She looked in a book which she had bought at Flourish and Blotts, _Wardrobe Touch Ups_ by Madame Malkin. She needed to figure out what to do! She flipped through the pages, and said a Restoring spell, which made the fabric look almost as good as new. She cast a few more spells on the dress, and was pleased with the outcome. 

Ginny's dress was made of satin in a crème color. She had gotten the loose threads to disappear, and added a bit of style to it. The collar was Chinese- style as were the sleeves that ended at her wrists. She had gotten cuffs to shrink a bit in order to keep from looking like a skinny stick in a huge robe. The robe was form fitting, and showed the few curves she had attained over the years. The robe buttoned with thick thread loops underneath her bust, and there was a matching plain spaghetti strap dress underneath her robe, which ended right above her knees. The buttons to the robe ended a few inches below her navel. She also had crème colored strappy sandals with about an inch or two of heel.

She made many futile attempts to get her hair into a bun, but was unsuccessful. Therefore, she pulled two locks of her hair from the front, and clipped it together in the back. She let a few loose tendrils fall in front of her face. She then grabbed her wand, and twisted locks of hair around the wand, muttering a charm each time. After curling her hair and casting a spell to keep it as still as possible, she slipped into her dress robes. She then put on her sandals. She thought about jewelry, she barely had any. There was no need for necklace, so she put on some tasteful pearl droplet earrings, and a charm bracelet on one wrist. She quickly applied some foundation, hoping to cover freckles, brown eyeliner, brown mascara, light glitter eye shadow, and some pink strawberry lip gloss. She put a few things in a matching crème colored purse and shrunk her wand to fit in it also. She gathered her things, and took a quick look in the mirror. It was the best she could do, and that was what she was going with. She quickly walked down the stairs to the common room, not the least bit surprised when she wasn't acknowledged by those around her.

* * *

Draco walked down into the common room, wearing black velvet dress robes with a high collar. He walked towards the couch and shoved over a couple of third years who were sitting on it. He sat down and waited for Pansy to come down the stairs. The common room was very crowded with people all waiting for their partners to go to the ball. He saw Pansy walk down the stairs, wearing frilly pale pink dress robes. _'Ugh! What on earth is she wearing? That color is going to look terrible next to mine! And what's with the entire dolly frill? How girly can you get?'_ He stood up and waited for Parkinson to come to him. The second she did, she didn't even wait for him to offer her his arm. She snatched at it and impolitely hung on as if for dear life. She gave the girls who dared glance at Draco a 'he's mine' sneer. With a disgusted look on his face, he began leading her towards the entrance of the common room. _'Let's get this over with,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Ginny needed to get away for a while. While Neville went to get them drinks, Ginny flew down the stone steps from the entrance hall, leading outside into the rose garden. She paid no attention to the fluttering fairy lights, and winced as her bruised feet ran across the grounds. She finally came to a halt by the lake, and gingerly sat under a willow tree. She stared at the lake for a while, contemplating, when she felt tears streak her cheeks. _'I hate this! I can't believe I ended up coming with blundering Neville! He's been crushing my feet while dancing all night, and this night has not been good in any way at all! Sure, Neville's nice, but I want something other than that. If only I had refused Neville, then I could have come with Harry, and things would be less complicated! Of course, I saw how Harry has been eyeing Chang all night, and I hate that too!'_ she thought while she sobbed. All of a sudden, she felt as if she was being watched. She lifted her head from her knees and looked around her. She saw nothing. All she sensed was a cold breeze. "I should have brought a cloak," she mumbled to herself, resting her head on her knees once more. 

"I agree," said a silky voice. She whipped her head up, looking at where the voice came from.

"Malfoy go away," she muttered to the boy sitting on a limb of the willow.

"Nope, no can do, my tree," he replied, pointing to the trunk of the willow.

"Ugh!" she said in frustration, turning her head back towards the lake.

"I agree. The lake isn't all that great from down there. There's a much better view from up here. Wanna see?" he said, completely changing the topic.

Ginny eyed him warily, trying to see if he was up to his usual antics. However, his face was as blank as a clean sheet of parchment. She wiped her eyes, and slowly stood up and brushed herself off. He leaned forward on the limb and offered a hand to her. She climbed up the tree with a struggle, even though Malfoy was helping her. She was successfully pulled onto the limb in front of Malfoy, and he kept her from falling off with a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks," she mumbled, but he simply pointed in front of her with his other arm. She looked towards where he was pointing and her breath caught in her lungs. The lake was a magnificent sight from here, as Malfoy had said. There was a reflection of the moon in on the water, causing it to sparkle as the water moved slightly, and it seemed as if the giant squid had gone to rest, for nothing was disturbing its surface. They continued to look on in silence, and even though the beauty of the lake was fascinating, her mind continued to wander towards the miserable night, and her face grew sullen once more.

"Knut for your thoughts," Malfoy said, actually pulling a knut out of his robes tossing it in the air and catching it, over and over and over again.

"Malfoy, it's just a saying, you're not actually supposed to give the person a knut," she replied.

"But it's not as if you don't need it," he said with a smirk.

"I DON'T need it Malfoy," she replied curtly.

"You know you do, Weaselette, you are a Weasley after all," he said, pressing the matter.

"There is a fine line between need and want, Malfoy. Our family has all its necessities, if not all its wants. Of course, you being your pampered self wouldn't know the meaning of a want," she replied, her eyes telling him that the matter was closed.

"True," he said, his pride getting the better of him. "So, knut or not, will you tell me your thoughts?" he said still tossing the coin.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, then thought, _'What the heck? It's pretty obvious anyway. Neville is probably wondering where the hell I am right now, but oddly, I don't care...'_

"Ok Malfoy, first things first, don't laugh at me about this, ok?" she said, looking behind her to see his reaction. He nodded his head. "Well the second I heard about the ball, I thought of the one person I wanted to take me," she continued. "I've been trying to get his attention for the longest time, but he refuses to pay attention to me. I pretty much figured that he wouldn't take me, and that I should take up the first opportunity to go, since I'm in third year and couldn't go without a fourth year or above escort. After a while, Neville asked me to go with him and I said yes." She stopped to glare at him because he was shaking with laughter. "I thought I told you not to laugh!"

"I know, I know, but it's Longbottom!" he said in between bursts of laughter. He had stopped tossing the coin. When his laughter finally subsided, she continued.

"So it had been a while since he had asked me," Malfoy resumed tossing the coin, "and Ron and other people were still looking for dates. Then, unexpectedly, I had a chance to go to the dance with the person I wanted to go with in the first place, but I had to refuse because I already agreed to go with Neville."

"Oh, BIG mistake!" Draco interrupted with a smirk.

"Yes I'm aware of that!" she said, giving him another death glare. "And now I'm here with you, after leaving the ball because blundering Neville has been bruising my feet while trying to dance!" she said huffily and pouting.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked, with mock concern.

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Oh...Thank you!" he said with his the infamous Malfoy smirk. There was a silence.

"I should probably go back; my brother and Neville will be looking for me."

"Right," Malfoy said, promptly sliding off the limb and dropping to his feet. He turned to walk away.

"Your not going to leave me up here, are you!" Ginny exclaimed a bit worried.

"Oh...right..." Malfoy said, turning around to help Ginny down. He gestured for her to drop. She did so, and he caught her in his strong arms. Their eyes met, and she was the first to break their look. "You shouldn't run after Potter if he didn't come to you first. You shouldn't be second choice in anyone's eyes, and for him, you came after Chang. He's not worth it." He let go of her, pressing something into her hand. "By the way, nice dress robes, where'd you find them? In a garbage bin?" he said with a sneer, and stalked off.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" she said to herself. She looked down into her hand and saw a single solitary Knut. She felt rage go through her body and was about to throw it into a lake when she noticed something strange about it. She looked closer. There was a wrapper on it? She pulled the wrapper, and was astonished to see that it was chocolate. _'A chocolate knut...he's right…how'd he know it was Harry?'_ She popped it into her mouth and walked back towards the castle with a small smile on her face.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Review Please!_

A/N: Ok, sorry it took SOOO long to update! I am really truly sorry! But it was a pretty long chapter for me! Ok, well I hope you liked it! I worked pretty hard on it and I would like to thank Jen once again for the idea! Oh by the way, fanficdotnet's editing thing does NOT WORK! It takes me such a long time to get it to work right!

******XBlkMagickTrixX**: Well now you know!

******Angel**-**Face101**: Yeah I really liked your story! You should update soon! It's great that you like my story!

******Lilmooseygurl**: Haha, I suggest you read the book over again Mimerz! Get better! LYL!

******Flier**: I really liked your story 'Blind'! Keep going with it, and you were right about me!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths _

Chapter 8: Bat Bogeys Cometh

Ginny struggled with all her might against the sixth year Slytherin as she held her back. The Slytherin in question was quite strong and Ginny was two years younger than her. She kept Ginny pinned until she was in so much pain that she heard a distinct pop of her arm. However, she refused to let the Inquisitorial Squad know that she was in pain. Harry and Hermione had taken Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest. Ginny had no idea what Hermione's plan was, but she had to escape along with the rest of the group still captured and held prisoner.

Malfoy who had returned after retrieving Snape was in charge and snarled at the content looking Slytherin sixth year pinning her arms, "Leache, let go of her, her arms are about to fall out of their sockets." Leache reluctantly let go of her. Ginny gave a sigh of relief as the pressure on her arms was removed. She tried to rotate her arms to get the blood circulating once again, but found it just about impossible with the pain shooting up her arm. She bit her lip in pain and clutched at her arm.

"I guess you're arm actually did pop out of its socket, eh?" Malfoy said with a smirk. Ginny replied with a glare full of hatred. She felt that if she opened her mouth to retort, then all that may come out would be an embarrassing strangled cry. Malfoy came closer to her, and she backed away till she hit the wall. "Calm down, Weaselette," he said, pointing his wand at her shoulder. He muttered a spell underneath his breath, and her socket popped back into place, Ginny letting out an embarrassing strangled cry as it did so. 

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ginny breathed.

"Oh that's not how you would thank dear old Draco after that, now is it?" Draco questioned.

"Then how would you like me to thank you, _Draco_?" she gritted out.

"Din! Dis is MALFOY, noh DWACO! Yuh know, fewwet fathe," Ron spoke through his gag.

"Ron, shove a sock up your arse," Ginny snarled. Ron gaped at her. "Now I believe you were about to tell me how you wished for me to thank you," she said, turning her head back towards Malfoy.

Malfoy leaned in excruciatingly close to her ear, his breathe hot on her neck, whispering, "There's really only one way you can thank me, Weasley. Use your imagination."

Ginny tenderly took hold of Draco's hand and began leading him to Umbridge's closet, Draco looking stunned yet pleased.

"Dinneee, geh way fum dat deaf ea-er dis insthant!" Ron bellowed. Draco became rigid and Ginny could sense it. Draco was about to turn around, but Ginny pulled him harder, flicking Ron off.

"GINNY!" Luna exclaimed, only making Ginny's finger face towards her.

"Pansy, be a dear, and take over for Draco here for a while," Ginny said, "he'll be a bit preoccupied."

"No way, Weas—"

"Parkinson, shut it, and do it," Draco drawled, a bit aghast at Ginny's change in character. Draco didn't mind. Ginny had become a bit pretty, and had a few curves, though the clothes she wore didn't show them off.

Ginny pulled Draco into the closet, and shut the door behind them. He inched closer to her and placed his hands on her hips while Ginny placed her hands on his chest, almost as if to keep him away. His lips immediately attacked her lips, despite the darkness of the closet. Ginny was amazed at the fire his lips brought to hers, revelling in the warmth and shocks a mere touch from his tongue could bring her. She found herself getting lost withing the kiss, and the feeling of his slick lips against hers. Her hands trailed down his chest and along the top of his pants. He pulled away almost breathless despite the short amount of time their lips were in contact. He had a smirk plastered upon his face and whispered, "Virgin-ia, eh?"

"No," Ginny replied with a light kiss to his mouth, even that short amount of contact sending a spark through her body. Her hands went lower, watching Draco's pleasured facial expression, "it's Ginevra," she whispered in his ear. She pulled out his wand from his trouser pocketalong with the others he held captive. She pointed the wand at the now stunned looking Malfoy and backed out of the door.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHA – oh…" Ron bellowed after finally maneuvering the gag out of his mouth with his tongue, taking in the scene before him.

"Really, who would want the word 'virgin' in their name Malfoy?" Ginny smirked as if there had been no interruption.

"You definitely came up with a quick plan. Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin?" Malfoy asked, still stunned.

"Maybe because I hadn't become well acquainted with a certain Riddle before I was sorted," she replied.

"What does this have to do with riddles?" Malfoy asked, completely bewildered.

Ginny sighed and ignored his question. She kept the wand pointed at Malfoy but gestured to the prisoners and captors. "Let them go, or he gets it," Ginny snarled, her wand jabbing in the direction of Malfoy. None of the Slytherins budged. "Need I remind you that I have six older brothers who have been teaching me hexes since I was able to walk and talk at the same time? I could surely do major damage to a wandless Malfoy and the rest of you as a matter of fact, with you being so busy holding them captive. By the way, I have perfect aim."

"Let them go!" Malfoy sneered. They did as they were told. Ginny handed the wands to Ron who gave each one to their rightful owners and kept Harry and Hermione's wands, hoping they were able to use them.

"Go, Ginny, I'll take care of them," Ron said.

"Ron, you're most probably the only one who has a clue of where Hermione's going. Just go," Ginny replied.

"But—"

"GO!" she exclaimed. She had taken her eyes off of Malfoy for just a split second, which he took to lunge at her, his finger scratching against her face. However, Ginny was too quick. She sent a Bat-Bogeys hex right at him. There were flying bat-bogeys keeping the rest of the Slytherins from getting to them. Ron, Neville, and Luna had also sent quite a few spells towards the Inquisitorial Squad which helped. After a quick glance out the window, through which Ginny noticed tiny pinpricks which were Umbridge, Harry, and Hermione, Ginny scurried after Ron, Neville, and Luna who had already taken off at a run. They slowed down only at the Entrance Hall doors when Ginny tried to speak.

"Do – me – a – favor," Ginny said huffing, trying to catch her breath, "Don't tell anyone about how I got the wands. Just say that Ron got them, alright? It's way too embarrassing."

"Yeah, sure, but we are so telling everyone about the Bat-Bogeys hex you sent at Malfoy and don't try to stop us," Luna said. Ginny smiled at her and nodded.

"Where's Malfoy's wand?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I stuck it in my robe's pocket," she said, searching her pocket. "Oh dragon's dung! I must've dropped it! Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." She sighed in defeat. "By the way, I saw Harry and Hermione heading towards the Forbidden Forest out of Umbridge's window. They still had Umbridge on their trail. That's the direction we have to go in."

"Gin…" Ron said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"How far did you go in there?" he asked, pale at the thought.

"Oh well you know we got a bit past snogging and—" she stopped at the horrified look on Ron's face. She smiled hoping a little lie wouldn't come back to bite her in the arse. They really needed to get to Harry and Hermione, and an argument at this time would do nothing to help, "I'm kidding, the ferret barely touched me." He looked immensely relieved, then went rigid again.

"What do you mean barely? That means the arse did touch you? Oh I'm gonna…" Ron said, continuing the rant on how many possible ways he could crush Malfoy's bones and do other horrific bodily damage. Ginny rolled her eyes and ran towards the Forbidden Forest, the rest of the group trailing after her.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Review Please! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths _

Chapter 10: The Announcement

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall from the Hospital Wing. Ron was still being an arse even after those brains attacked him! _'I just wish I didn't have six older siblings overbearing me at every waking moment! Well, every waking moment when I'm doing something they don't like. Other than that, they just ignore me! And when a boy even dares to become more than just friends with me, they have to fear for their life! They already scared Michael off, my first actual boyfriend!' _Ginny headed over to the Gryffindor table, but not without glancing at a certain Slytherin and throwing an evil smirk. She then plopped down next to Colin, her one and only best friend. She began chatting, eagerly telling her story, but regretting it once she came closer to Sirius's death, however, she was spared the trouble. Dumbledore had an announcement to make.

"Settle down, settle down. I have an announcement to make concerning the fourth years, but I would like the rest of you to stay silent as I make the announcement. Now, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts have decided to keep relations up with each other as this war is progressing, for we should have school unity as well as house unity. Therefore, we have decided to send four of our fourth years to these schools in an exchange program, two boys and two girls. There will be one girl and boy attending Durmstrang while the other girl and boy attend Beauxbatons, and they will switch schools for the second semester. After their second semester is over, they will come back to Hogwarts and take their O.W.L.'s over the material they have learned. Now, if you would like to be one of these lucky students, then you will have to write an essay on why you would like to attend, and why you should be chosen, and hand it in to your head of house. You will be told over the summer if you have been chosen, and from there we will tell you what you need to do. That will be all," Dumbledore said, sitting down to continue his meal.

Ginny slowly took a sip of her pumpkin juice, thinking about what Dumbledore said. _'Exchange program, eh? I'd love to go on it, considering NO BROTHERS for a whole entire year, but think about how much it would cost…I mean, it has to cost something right? Even if I do have freedom for a year, would I be willing to go to Durmstrang for it?' _Ginny picked up a drumstick and began chewing on it, _'I mean, they learn Dark Arts most of the time, or so I've heard. Well, I wouldn't just be going to Durmstrang, I'd be at Beauxbatons for half the year too. Wait, what are the chances of me even getting chosen for it? Very slim! I'm sure half the year is going to be trying for this. I'm sure I could always back out if I wanted to then. How about I try for it, and see if I get it, then, I can back out if I want to. I'll just be checking to see if I could get it. That's it.' _Ginny came back out of thought and went back to talking to Colin.

"I think I'm going to try to get it," Ginny told him.

"Get what?" Colin said who was busy wiping off gravy from his robes.

"The admission to the exchange program! Weren't you paying attention to the announcement?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well the announcement was about five minutes ago, you take a long time to think about things," Colin replied, grinning.

"Haha, very funny," Ginny said pulling a sour expression.

"I think I'm going to try and get it too, it'd be really fun," Colin said.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, thinking that even if she did get it, she wouldn't be having any fun. "Anyways, I'm thinking I'm going to start on that essay."

"Already! You're turning into Hermione!" Colin exclaimed.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm better than Hermione," she said.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed from two seats down, throwing her a dirty look. Ginny walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Ginny stumbled out of bed and walked down to breakfast in the kitchen of the Burrow clad in her pajamas. She was glad she decided to change to pajamas instead of frilly nightdresses. She walked into the kitchen to be greeted by her mum, Ron, and surprisingly Harry. 

"When did you get here?" she asked, not really caring that it sounded rude.

"Just this morning, the Order flew me in," he said with a grin. Ginny walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Ginny, dear, an owl arrived for you," Molly said, gesturing to the letter on the counter.

Ginny walked over to retrieve it. It said 'To Miss Ginevra Weasley'. Bringing it back to the table, she flipped it over to open the seal but promptly missed the chair she had been aiming for and landed on her arse. She made no indication of pain or a gesture to get up. She simply stared at the back of the unopened letter. Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances.

"Gin, you think you might want to open that?" Ron asked. Ginny just kept on staring at the envelope. "What's gotten into you?" he stood up and helped Ginny back into her seat, then proceeded to look over her shoulder at the back of the envelope. He was thoroughly confused.

Ginny stared at the seal. It had two crossing wands with sparks emitting from the tips. All of a sudden her slowed reaction quickened with the speed of light. She ripped open the seal with a squeal and unfolded the letter. Ron, who was still very curious, began to read the letter over her shoulder. Ginny, becoming aware of the presence above her right shoulder, excused herself to the disappointment and frustration of Ron, He bellowed after her, "Ginny, what the hell is in that letter that's got you all bloody riled up!"

"Ronald Weasley, watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

"Sorry Mum," Ron said as he sped off behind Ginny who was now heading up the stairs with Harry trailing behind him. He yanked on her wrist making her fall off the second step into Harry's arms. Ginny brushed him off.

"Ron, it is my letter, addressed to ME, therefore it is my property and I'll do as I please with it. If I choose not to show it to you, then it is not my problem. Nowhere have I seen it stated that I have to show my older sibling my letter. Now leave me be," she said quite calmly, going upstairs to her room.

The moment she entered her room, her mood completely changed as her thoughts drifted back to the parchment in her hand.

_Dear Ginevra Weasley, _

_ I am pleased to inform you that your essay was quite convincing and your grades astounding enough for you to be accepted into this exchange program. You will be attending Beauxbatons with another Hogwarts student from fifth year. After one semester is completed at Beauxbatons, there will be transportation provided to go along to Durmstrang. We will be expecting you and the other exchange student heading to Beauxbatons to use enclosed portkeys to travel to Beauxbatons. This portkey will become effective at __6:00 P.M.__ on August 30th. Also enclosed you will find a list of supplies available in __London__. Other necessities such as the uniform wardrobe will be contributed to you by the schools you will be attending. Enjoy the rest of your vacation and we will be looking forward to making your acquaintance._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress of Beauxbatons_

_Mademoiselle Maxime_

Surely enough Ginny was surprised that she had been accepted, even though she had the thought since her eyes caught sight of the Beauxbatons crest on the seal. It slowly began to sink in. She looked into the envelope and pulled out her supply list. This would cost her family a fortune buying all her supplies. Then she thought of her resolve to decline the opportunity. She looked into the envelope again and a glint caught her eye. She flipped the envelope over and out dropped the last content. It seemed to be a ring. She looked closer and inscribed on the band said "Beauxbatons". She slipped the ring on her finger for safe-keeping. Should she decline the opportunity of a lifetime?

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_Review Please!_

A/N: I apologize for taking so long. I was working myself out with my summer reading assignment and I still had to stay up till four the night before school started to finish it! I know, I know, how can such a reading fanatic such as me get bored of reading right? Well if you had 800 pgs on someone's boring and overly descriptive life from age 12 to DEAD, then you would fall asleep too! Lemme tell you a secret…I didn't finish the book, but I made it look like I did! Tee hee!

And then there's that whole time consuming thing called the first week of high school ever so yeah I apologize for trying to get adjusted! High school is pretty good and I only got lost a couple of times in that maze of a school!

**Lady-Nimoe:** I whole-heartedly apologize to Jen, I had no clue I had even taken your line! I must have remembered it or something, but mistook it as my own... I feel so embarrassed now…SORRY! Thanks for not being mad and still encouraging me though! I'm sooo glad I'm past J.K. Rowling! I have sooo much planned out! Yay!

Other reviewers, I thank you for all the compliments! Please give me more advice on how I could make this story better! And I promise you the more reviews I get this time, the closer the next chapter update is, now that I'm on a steady pace once again!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths _

Chapter 11: Surprise!

Ginny walked downstairs and entered the kitchen once more only to be greeted by, surprise surprise, Ron and Harry. She sat down in a chair and picked up a piece of toast from the leftovers on the table. When the piece of toast was halfway to her mouth, she noticed her brother gawking at her.

"What?" she asked through a mouthful of toast. Weasleys always spoke with their mouths full, at least the boys do. Ginny had learned from watching. She believed Molly to be the one who ate weird, along with all the other students at Hogwarts whom she had observed.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" she asked, downing her orange juice.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Ron yelled, getting frustrated rather easily.

"Ron, I don't have to act, because I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Is that an engagement ring!" he asked. Ginny looked completely bewildered for a moment, then realization dawned upon her as she glanced down at the ring on her finger which was currently wrapped around the empty glass. She then struggled to keep a straight face.

"Is it?" Harry interrogated. _'Why on earth would you care?'_ Ginny thought to herself.

"And if it is?" Ginny questioned.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ENGAGED TO!"

"Ron, don't get your knickers in a twist. Plus, it's none of your business, so stay out of it. You stay out of this too Harry." Ginny replied, taking a bite out of her sausage. Ginny's favorite meal of the day was breakfast. With the yummiest foods available, who wouldn't love it? She always ate her fill in the morning and ate less throughout the day. It seemed sensible to her.

"You know it's my business! You're my baby sister!" Ron said with a growl and Harry nodded with approval.

"Regardless of whether or not I'm your sister, it's still not any of your business. How can relation make it your business? You don't control my life and the decisions I make for it. And how can you possibly believe that I'm a baby? When was the last time I was baby-ish around you? I TURNED FIFTEEN ON THE ELEVENTH AND YOU ALL BLOODY FORGOT! WHAT, AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY ELEVEN FOREVER!" her voice steadily rising along with her temper. She stormed out of the kitchen to the backyard. Her appetite was now completely diminished. She then hopped the fence and continued walking down the path to a little stream only she knew of. She would often come here as a little girl to get away from the daily ruckus of the Weasley household. She sat down by the stream and plunged her feet in the cool water. She now made a new resolve canceling out the one she made at the end of her fourth year. _'I'm going on that exchange program whether they like it or not.'_

* * *

As she walked back up towards the house, she noticed her mother bustling about the kitchen. She had stayed near the stream till around dinner time, skipping lunch save the one reddish apple she picked from a tree near the stream. _'I bet they didn't even notice I was gone for so long...' _She made her way to the back door. She heard muffled sounds coming from the doorway and wondered vaguely if the twins were home. _'Hmmm...when did all the lights turn off? What are those two up to this time?'_ She quickly opened the door to have the lights turned on. She was greeted by the five Weasleys (her mother, father, Ron, Fred, and George who came on short notice from their flat above their shop in Diagon Alley.) and Harry. 

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled enthusiastically.

"Er...for what exactly? Are you waiting for someone else?" she asked, noting the banner displaying the words 'Happy Birthday' across the kitchen ceiling. She took a quick glance behind her shoulder making sure that the person they were really waiting for didn't glimpse the surprise party being thrown.

"Silly Gin, this is for you!" Fred said in a bad imitation of a muggle Trix cereal commercial.

George wrapped an arm around Ginny. "It's not everyday our youngest sister turns fourteen!"

Ginny glared at her brother, "I turned fifteen!"

George rounded on his other half, "You told me it was fourteen!"

"That's what THIS dimwit said!" pointing an accusatory finger at Ron.

Ginny stalked up to her youngest brother "You'd think he'd know how old I was considering I'm only a year younger than him, but I'd guess not. You'd also think Potter would keep him up to date," moving her glare towards Harry, causing him to flinch as her voice was directed at him, "but I'd guess not. And you'd also think that if they couldn't accomplish that simple task, then listening to me rant about how old I was this morning would be sufficient enough to joggle their memory, but I'd guess not. And you'd also think that both of them weren't so slow as to make a surprise party after a person's birthday was belated by two weeks, but I'd guess not. Too late." She spat, running up the stairs and slamming the door, leaving five gaping Weasleys and one stunned Potter next to a birthday cake whose candles quit emitting sparks.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Review Please!_

A/N: I apologize for taking much longer than I intended to, but I also only got 8 reviews for the last chapter! I didn't work for about a week because I didn't get many reviews, but then after a while, I slowly got a couple of more bringing it up to eight! C'mon you guys! You can't expect me to update sooner if you don't give me reviews! I didn't mean to hold out for a month...

Thank you so much for the reviewers that gave me SOME reviews for this chapter! You are much appreciated and if you did not review at all, then I would have scrapped this story! I'm already working on the next chapter, and I hope for it to be up today or tomorrow! BUT REVIEW, or it wont!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I NEED A BETA READER AND A FRENCH TRANSLATOR!** I'm taking French 1 this year, but I only know a few things so far, and the online French translators just translate words, not full phrases! So please, please, please, someone email me about that! If you don't, then I'll just use a French online translator, and you can't berate me about it not being true French! And if I get a French translator after that, then I'll go and change the past chapters with proper French afterwards! Plus when I go and read over what I've written after I've updated, then I see a few careless mistakes! So I NEED a BETA reader! Please contact me by my email, or my AIM screen name! THANKS!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site._

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia.

* * *

_

**The Forgotten Prophecy**

_Written By: Jeeths_

Chapter 12: Engagement/Promise Ring?

Ginny woke up twisted in her bedclothes, as her mind left her state of pleasant dreamless sleep and winced at the shining rays of sunlight peeking through her window. She continued to lie there, totally relaxed, when the events of the day before came crashing painfully back to her mind, tumbling one after the other. She rolled over, willing herself to fall asleep again, hoping to avoid having to face the would-be trying events of the new day that were sure to come. Luckily, she succeeded.

* * *

Ginny awoke again, the events crashing upon her twice as hard as they had the first time as she realized she would no longer be able to sleep away her troubles. Number one being morals, seeing that it would be wrong if she didn't address the situation; number two being that Ginny was unable to fall asleep again due to the fact that she had already stretched the limits of time that her mind and body were willing to permit her to vegetate in dream land. 

She quickly glanced at the muggle Hello Kitty clock as she looked around her pink bedroom. Her eyes quickly locked on it again as they registered the time in shock. "3:00 P.M." _'And I beat the record again…' _Ginny groaned as she pulled herself out of bed leaving the now unwelcome heat of her bedclothes. _'Eh, I don't feel up to changing.'_

She walked straight out of her bedroom, stumbled down the stairs, and slipped into the kitchen where her mother was cleaning away the remains of lunch. Her mother's back was facing her as Molly cleaned the dishes with a flick of her wand.

Ginny walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out some milk. She grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and box of cereal as she glumly plopped down at the table. As she was pouring her milk into her cereal bowl, her mother scolded, "Ginny, you shouldn't be eating breakfast after lunch is already over! Really, what kind of eating habits are you picking up? Look at you, shoveling down your food like…well…a boy!" completely disregarding the argument which occurred the previous night.

"Mmm…" Ginny replied.

Harry and Ron entered the kitchen with their broomsticks slung over their shoulders talking animatedly about Quidditch. When they noted Ginny was in the room, they ceased talking and stared, almost as if waiting for her to explode.

"You can quit gawking at me like I belong at the Reptile House in the zoo," she said heatedly.

"What about that letter and the engagement ring from yesterday?" Ron asked, completely out of the blue.

"Engagement ring?" Mrs. Weasley asked, completely oblivious to the previous day's happenings. Ginny was mildly surprised Ron hadn't told her about the incident.

"Who said it was an engagement ring?" Ginny questioned.

"With a ring like that, what else could it be?" Ron replied. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have finally spotted the sapphire and diamond encrusted ring adorned on Ginny's left hand, and a horrified look simultaneously replaced her questioning glance. Ginny now wanted to push Ron over the edge more than anything.

"Hmmm, like maybe a promise ring?" Ginny retorted. Ron's face screwed up and it turned a nasty shade of purple.

"Who in Merlin's name are you promised to!" he bellowed. He had a reason to worry, for wizard promise rings keep that person entitled to their promise until it is either fulfilled, or both parties consent to the annulment of it.

Ginny grinned; making Harry and Mrs. Weasley shake with laughter behind Ron's back, knowing that Ginny was only trying to get a rise out of Ron. She quickly racked her brains for the person that would send Ron flying off the handle the most. _'Of course, today really isn't my day since it took me that long to figure it out.'_

"The one and only, Draco Malfoy!" she announced with a flourish of his name.

At this Harry collapsed on the floor in a silent fit of laughter behind Ron, his broom leaned up against the wall. He made sure to give Ginny encouraging thumbs up before…

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER!" he yelled, turning a pale shade of green.

"I'll be off my rocker if I so please, Ron," she said with a shrug.

"How can you be so calm about this!" he yelled.

"Like this…" taking another scoop of cereal. "Mum, I'm gonna go for a fly. Harry would you like to join me?" she said, directing her gaze towards the brunette who gained control of his laughter.

"Sure," he said, traces of tears gathered at his eyes.

"Ginny this is not over yet!" Ron yelled at her retreating back, glancing at his mother who ever so calmly picked up Ginny's bowl of leftover milk. "MUM! Why are you acting so calm!"

"Don't you take that tone with me Ronald Weasley!" she berated.

Ginny, after grabbing Ron's unused broom and quickly changing, left with Harry for their flight in the afternoon sun, leaving the two bickering redheads behind.

* * *

Once steadily raised in the air, Harry turned to Ginny. 

"So would you like to tell me exactly what the purpose of that ring is then, Gin?" he asked politely.

"Well, since you asked ever so politely…" Harry's face lit up, "then I'll let you figure it out yourself!" Harry looked downtrodden.

"But, you said I asked politely! Which I did! Please Gin?" he said, giving her a puppy dog face.

"Harry, don't worry. Just make sure not to tell anyone until I'm ready to do so myself, alright?" Harry nodded his head for confirmation. Ginny slipped off the ring and handed it to Harry. "Don't drop it or you're worse than dead," Harry nodded once more, "Look at it very closely, and tell me when you've figured it out."

She flew away spinning in circles while Harry watched her as he stayed hovering in midair, confusion passing over his face. He did as she instructed and looked at the metal circle pinned in between his index finger and thumb. He still didn't understand until he noticed that there was a difference in the surface where the sun glinted off the band. There was something inscribed. _'What? Beauxbatons? But…' _As he came to a conclusion, he immediately slipped off his broom with a yelp, his eyes widening and futilely grasping for the broom which was now out of his reach as he plunged hundreds of feet to the grassy field beneath him.

* * *

Ginny lazily flew in the air, crossing the field at a luxuriously slow pace, her red hair flowing behind her. She heard a frantic yelp and whipped her head around in time to see Harry fall ungracefully off his broom, plummeting towards the ground. 

She turned the broom sharply around, leaned forward until she was almost completely hugging her body to the broom, and then rocketed after him. She pulled as close to his body as she could, maneuvering so she wasn't veered off course by his flailing arms as she grabbed a hold of his torso, almost jerking herself off her own broom.

"Gods Harry, you sure have outgrown your skinny 1st year self! You're so damn heavy!" she exclaimed as she struggled to get him on the broom. She settled to letting him hang on for dear life off of the broom handle. "Guess all those extra helpings Mum's been feeding you finally showed up." She slowly pulled the broom downwards.

Harry landed safely on the grass. "Oh yeah sure, laugh all you want," Harry muttered as Ginny flew off to retrieve his Firebolt which was hovering in the air where he had fallen off of it.

"So what made the ever so talented, Quidditch prodigy, Harry Potter fall off of his broom? Surely not another evil double headed wizard making a futile attempt to harm you?" she snorted as she landed on the ground once more.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked, completely befuddled.

"Harry, you, Ron and Hermione don't exactly make sure no one is listening in, especially someone as invisible as me… but don't mind that, it's all over. Continue with YOUR explanation," Ginny said.

"Well I figured out what your ring meant…YOUR RING!" he yelled.

"Ummm…yes…MY RING!" she mocked.

"NO! YOUR RING!" he yelled again.

"What about it, Harry?"

"I-I-I dropped it!"

"WHAT! MY RING!" staring at the open field before them.

"YES YOUR RING!"

"WELL QUIT YELLING POTTER AND FIND IT!" she said frantically searching the grass about them, giving up after looking at the massive expanse of field. "No! It's no use; it's like searching for a needle in a haystack! And to think I just saved your life!" she said, rounding on Harry, "Well, I didn't need to struggle the first time, cause I'm going to kill you now!" running at Harry, arms raised to his neck as if to strangle him.

"Whoa whoa, hold it!" he said, grabbing her arms and pulling them down to her sides. He just stared at the fuming redhead for a minute.

"POTTER QUIT STARING AND COME UP WITH SOMETHING!" she yelled fiercely. "Wait…never mind! I got it!" she exclaimed as her face lit up at the prospect of her idea. Before Harry knew it, she had whipped around and was flying at a tremendous speed towards the Weasley house.

* * *

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" Ginny yelled into the Burrow's fireplace after tossing floo-powder inside. She stuck her head into the raging fire and felt an odd swirling sensation that almost made her want to barf, but refraining from doing so, yelled for George. Her head was in the fire of the flat above the actual shop of Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. 

"GEORGE!" she yelled for the umpteenth time. She could now see a tentative redhead poke his head out from the hallway.

"Ummm…y-yes, Ginny?" said George, obviously fearing the expected wrath of the young girl due to the events of the previous day.

"Come here, I'm not going to bite you," she said, obviously frustrated because her portkey was lying in the fields of grass.

"Uhhh…"

"George, I'm not mad at you for yesterday, honestly. Just come to the Burrow for a minute or two, I need your help."

"Okay, let me get my cloak," he replied, scurrying off, his relief evident in his face.

In about a moment or two, George had apparated to the Burrow, and Ginny dragged him off into the backyard. It was now quite dim due to the deep night sky that had currently replaced the magnificent sunset, which had disappeared as she retrieved him. George gave a curt nod of his head and a wink towards Harry in acknowledgement. Harry patiently waited for Ginny's plan to unfold.

"So…what am I here for?" George questioned.

"Just point your wand at the field and say 'Accio ring,'" she ordered.

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" the Ginny impatiently cut in.

"Ok…_Accio Ring!_" he said, not wanting to be a potential target of Ginny's wrath once again.

'Get the ring!' Ginny mouthed towards Harry, and he nodded in understanding. Ginny pushed George back into the house with a quick "Thank you!" shouted "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, and shoved him in before he could get in a word. She ran back outside, only to be met with a subtle breeze. _'Where did Harry go?'_ she thought. She was about to turn back and walk into the house to search for him there, when something caught her eye. There was a tiny moving speck far away in the field. She realized that it was Harry, and ran towards him. As she drew nearer she huffed, "Did you get it?"

"Yep," he replied, holding out a shiny object towards her. As she moved her hand towards it, he pulled it out of her reach and above his head. "Gotta come and get it!" he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Harry I'm not in the mood for this!" she said exasperatedly, but Harry showed no sign of relenting. She made fruitless attempts to reach it. "No fair, you're using your boyish height against me!" she said.

Finally, growing sick of this game, she tickled Harry's underarm, and he pulled his arm down a bit in a jolt. She made a grab for it, but upon losing her footing, frantically grabbed at Harry that so she wouldn't fall down, but only succeeded in pulling Harry down with her with a thump and an "Oof," emitting from both of them as they landed on the hard ground, the grass folding beneath them. Ginny began laughing as she realized she had gotten the ring from Harry, but ended up with them both on the ground, Harry on top of her.

Harry just stared at her a moment, before he planted a light kiss on Ginny's smiling lips, and another one, and another one, and another one…

After Ginny got over the shock of Harry's lips on her own, she began to say between his kisses, "Harry," kiss, "I'm," kiss, "not," kiss, "comfortable," kiss, "with," kiss, "this." Harry stopped kissing her lips for a moment, and then stared at her intently. Then he rolled over and pulled her on top of him.

"This," kiss, "better?" and he continued to kiss her.

"Harry," kiss, "STOP!" she pushed herself off of him, and stood up. He got up and looked at her, hurt and confusion evident in his eyes as she ran back towards the Burrow, the ring glistening on her delicate finger in the moonlight.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_Review Please!_

A/N: **MY FRENCH TRANSLATOR AND BETA HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!**

Alright, I got enough replies for the French translator and BETA. I have decided my BETA will be **Kelley** and my French translator will be **Yvonne**. Merci beacoup to those who did reply to the French translator and BETA. I am sorry that I was not able to choose everyone! Special Thanks to Kelley for her first BETA-ed chapter in my story!

Thank you for the amount of reviews I have gotten so far! You guys are the ones that keep me going! I would like more reviews, so just click that button down there! I really hope this chapter was to your liking! I worked my butt off on this, so you better like it! Just kidding. Tell me things to make it better! I take constructive criticism, but I would not like any flames! I apologize for not having it out as soon as I had promised, but I ended up adding a few things I had not planned earlier, and it took a while to work out the kinks! I added more than a page so be grateful!

Love you all,

Jeethi


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia. _

**

* * *

**

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths _

Chapter 13: Aunt Prewett

"Ginny, dear!" Molly called from downstairs.

"Yes, Mum?" she yelled back from within her room, lying on the bed.

"Come downstairs for dinner!" her mother replied.

"Not hungry!" making an attempt to weasel her way out of seeing certain faces at the dinner table.

"No excuses young lady! I want you down here all washed up in five minutes!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. She was greeted with a long pause, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mum," Ginny called back, pushing herself up from the bed, going to the washroom, preparing to face the inevitable.

Five minutes later she was at the bottom of the stairs making her way towards the kitchen, for she did not dare defy her mother.

She sat down quietly at the table, ignoring the questioning glances that were directed towards her.

Molly's glance questioned, _'What is that ring for in the first place?'_

Harry's glance said _'Why did she run away? I thought she fancied me...'_

Ron's perplexed glance said, _'What's been going on between her and the ferret?'_

Her head pulled up and her face broke into a grin as she saw her father, Arthur Weasley, stride in through the back door of the house.

"Sorry dear, Ministry's been a real wreck today, and I've got a meeting to go to later tonight," Arthur said, kissing the tops of Molly and Ginny's heads.

Now that the return of Voldemort was out in the open, the Ministry was working alongside the Order of the Phoenix to bring him and his Death Eaters down. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts temporarily forgotten, Mr. Weasley was the head of connections between the Ministry's Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix members. There was the ever-watchful lookout for Death Eater spies in the Ministry, so Arthur made sure nothing leaked out, while Auror activities were leaked into the Order.

Arthur clapped Ron and Harry on the back and pulled up a chair to the dinner table, oblivious to the tension that surrounded its occupants.

Ginny decided that it was the right time to tell everyone what the ring was about. "Dad, Mum, I wanted to tell you some-" she started, but was interrupted by an owl at the window, noisily tapping against the glass.

Molly wordlessly went to the window to retrieve the letter. She opened the latch and grasped the envelope clasped in the bird's beak. Having taken some scraps from the dinner table to the window, she gave them to the bird and flipped the latch back in place. Seeing the letter was indeed addressed to her, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the crisp parchment from inside. Her eyes scanned the parchment before all color drained from her face and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is it Molly?" came the concerned voice of her husband. By now all faces were turned towards her.

"No...it can't be..." was all she whispered before tears began to fall down her face and her body was racked by her uncontrolled sobbing.

Mr. Weasley rushed to her side by the kitchen counter and bent down beside her, holding her and whispering comforting words to her. The others looked on helplessly while he picked up the letter which had dropped to the ground with his free hand. He silently read the letter and a saddened look took over his concerned face.

"Ginny, Ron, your Aunt was killed in a Death Eater attack." Arthur said in as calm of a voice he could possibly muster. As he said this, Molly's sobs became deeper.

Harry made to stand up and leave, thinking it was a family matter and it would be awkward for them to have him see them like this.

"Harry, where are you going?" Arthur questioned, noticing the boy's movement.

"I just thought-" Harry began.

"Nonsense," said Arthur as if reading Harry's mind, "You're a part of the family too. Now sit back down."

Ginny and Ron had been sitting in shock. Ron patted Ginny's back subconsciously.

All thoughts of Ginny's announcement flew from her head as she silently mourned her favorite and only aunt. Mr. Weasley had two male siblings, and Mrs. Weasley, being a Prewett before marriage had one female sibling for Ginny to look up to. They were very close and had been inseparable since Ginny's birth.

Mr. Weasley got up from the subdued Mrs. Weasley and made his way towards Ginny. "Dear, I know how hard this must be for-" he started but Ginny shot up from her seat and flew up the stairs, slamming her door shut behind her before he could say more.

When Ginny entered the room, she was surprised to find an owl there hooting indignantly. It seemed to have a look on its face saying _'Took you long enough!'_

'_Oh Lord, please don't let it be another tremendous surprise! I don't think I can take another one!' _she silently prayed.

She gave the owl some treats and took the envelope from its beak. She expected the owl to flap its wings and fly out the window, but all it did was sit there with its head cocked to one side, staring at her. She gave the bird a quizzical look before opening the letter and reading it. Her jaw dropped as she finished reading the letter and felt nothing as the world began to dim and grow black.

* * *

Ginny floated back to consciousness with a dull throbbing at the back of her head. She felt something extremely cold being placed against her forehead. She quickly snapped her eyes open and yelped, jerking her body away from cold. She immediately regretted it as her eyes met with a pair of green ones that she knew too well and the dull throbbing painfully increased. She shut her eyes with a groan at the brightness of the sunlight streaming through the open lace, pink curtains at the window. The cold, wet feeling on her forehead was back and her eyes fluttered open a second time, still wary of the penetrating light, but slowly adjusting. 

"Harry, what happened?" she groaned.

"You fainted," he simply replied, the usual brightness in his eyes fading away. As he peeled off the washcloth from her forehead, which he had been using to revive her, she gingerly sat up from where she lay in her bed.

"Your dad left for work, trying to see why the Death Eater attack wasn't prevented, while your mum went to the Ministry to clear up some paperwork. She sent Ron on some errands, mostly grocery shopping, and he told me that I didn't have to come. I came up here to see if you were alright since we didn't see you come out after last night." He said this dully, never looking her in the eye.

"Ummm, thanks I guess, you know, for helping me...I guess too much happened yesterday and that letter just took it over the edge," she explained, gingerly prodding the lump on the back of her head.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry about your aunt, I know you two were very close," he replied.

Ginny nodded and looked away from Harry who was taking the washcloth and bowl and cleaning them up. He obviously didn't know about the third news filled letter that she had received, the one that had sent her toppling over the edge of consciousness. There was an awkward silence, which distinctly reverberated around the room.

"Ok, well... I'll be going now..." Harry said, breaking the silence and slowly getting up, taking the bowl and washcloth with him.

Ginny didn't know what to do and she didn't want him to leave without an explanation.

"Harry, wait, let me explain," Ginny called.

"Oh no, I think I have explanation enough," Harry said ruefully from where he was paused at the doorway.

"Harry," Ginny said, hopping out of bed and dashing to the doorway, making sure he couldn't escape, "Just hear me out!" she exclaimed, pulling him back to her bed and making him sit on it and repeating the motion as he tried to get up, giving him a stern look that could rival McGonagall's any day.

"Fine," he grunted, crossing his arms about his chest and staring at the ground.

"Harry, look at me," she demanded, placing her finger underneath his chin and raising his green eyes to meet her brown ones. "The reason I..." she sighed, she had to tell him! "The reason I didn't kiss you back is because a while ago I told myself that I should move on, and if you didn't notice me as I waited, then I shouldn't wait, and I lost my school girl crush on you," she said, noticing Harry looking forlorn and distraught. "But last night," she continued, "when you kissed me, it rekindled that feeling which I had lost so long ago," Harry's eyes now glittered with brightness, but were still etched with underlying confusion.

"Then why did you run away?" he questioned.

Ginny sighed once again. "Because I realized that if I got too close to you before I head to Beauxbatons, then it would be more difficult for me to leave. Right now, there isn't anything left here for me to stay for, and I need to take this once in a lifetime opportunity now, whereas I only wanted to before," she said.

"Well how are you going to afford this? And what do you mean you need to, whereas you only wanted to before?" Harry inquired.

Frustrated with answering so many questions with lengthy explanations, she handed him the piece of parchment she had received the previous day, which had been lying unnoticed on the floor. He quickly scanned its contents.

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_This is your Aunt Prewett dear. I'm sure you have received a letter about my death from the Ministry by now, if not, then the Ministry is slacking these days and need to get a move on it._

_You and none of the family knew that I was a Seer and I foresaw my upcoming death and how it happened, or how it will happen...whatever...so I pre-wrote my will. My death occurred in a random wizard village attack in Ireland where I was staying for the past couple of weeks. My death is essential for future significant events to occur._

_I made a prophecy about two months ago, but there was no one there to witness it. Therefore, I do not know the exact details, but I have premonitions. I know that this prophecy has to do with you dearest, and with a few others. You are destined to do great things. Take your opportunity to go to foreign schools to learn how the rest of the world thinks and acts. It would do well to help you in the future._

_How will you do this, considering your financial problems, you ask? I have left my possessions to you, including the key to my Gringotts vault. I never had any children and I consider you my own. My last wish is that you take this opportunity to go to these foreign schools and earn the respect of those worldwide as well as in your community._

_Molly should come across everything official when she goes to the Ministry to take care of my paperwork._

_I love you all and don't worry, keep your chin up, and don't mourn my going, because I went willingly._

_All my love and best of luck,_

_Aunt Prewett_

Harry looked up from the letter he was reading and towards Ginny. She gave a frustrated sigh and gently lay down, placing her head upon Harry's lap.

"So you really are going then? And using your aunt's money?" he asked, absently stroking her red locks.

"Harry, I have to go, it was her last wish...and what if it meant something significant in her prophecy?"

"If it's what you want, then I'm behind you all the way," Harry replied with a sad smile, "but I don't want to let you go."

"Oh, Harry," she said, getting up and giving him a hug, "thank you. But don't make this any harder than it will already be."

"You sure I can't change your mind?" he said, before swooping down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss, pulling her body closer to his. Ginny began to kiss back, but, upon coming to her senses, pulled away, shoving his chest away, making him fall back on the bed and hit his head with a thump on the footboard. She may be small, but as George had once said, "size is no guarantee of power" referring to her hex talent, but she was also pretty strong physically despite her outward appearance. She had years of living with six older brothers to thank for that.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry asked, nursing the back of his head, "I thought you said you liked me! Did I read you wrong or something?"

"Harry you self-centered prick! You were the sole reason I might have considered staying, and now you're another push factor leading me straight towards that exchange program!" she fumed.

Before Harry could say anything, he heard the distinct bellow of Ron's voice carrying up the stairs from the kitchen saying, "Harry, I'm back, help me get these groceries from Diagon Alley! Put 'em away Gin!"

She gave a pointed look at Harry before racing down the stairs to the protection of her brother's presence.

"Women," Harry muttered before getting up off of Ginny's bed and heading downstairs.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Review Please!_

Thanks to Kelley for another awesomely BETA-ed chapter.

A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys in suspense but yea I have this thing called Renaissance English where we have tons of projects at a time and right now I have all A's in all my classes, and you guys might think I'm an over-achiever but I'm really not, because I work hard for those A's and that's what has been taking up a whole lot of my time. I'm hoping this will turn out to be a big novel fic, so bear with me as I proceed slowly...I might be a bit slow throughout the school year, but trust me, during breaks and summer vacation will be the time with the most updates! Ok well I think I smell something burning...so let me wrap this up really quick with thanks to all my reviewers and people who have stuck with me so far! I hope all of you like it!

I wasn't quite happy with the reviews for the last chapter! I worked hard on that! I only got six reviews! Oh well, might as well start small and get bigger as you go right? Well now I would like eight reviews for this chapter, to get me to 100! Please fulfill my wish you guys! I don't think I'll update until you do!

I'm sorry about the H/G parts in here, but it will come to use with my over-all idea! Please don't hate me!

**Zohra**: Sorry if you want D/G action, it's not going to happen till a while later! By the way, YOU NEED TO UPDATE!

**MiMi**: Glad to know you like it! I always love my best friend's opinions!

Also, special thanks to **Damia- Queen of the Gypsies**, **PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01**, **jelly** **beans beware**, and **JediPirateElfyDude**! These are all the readers that helped to keep me going and come out with another pretty long (for me) chapter! I hope all of you like it!

I still Love You **ALL**!

**Jeethi**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia. _  
**

* * *

**

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths _

Chapter 14: Onyx

Ginny ran down the stairs muttering softly and fuming silently. She didn't have to worry about Ron noticing her strange behavior because Ron barely ever noticed her behavior, and Harry wouldn't dare bring Ron into this mess. Ron would probably kill him for touching his baby sister without her permission, let alone his.

She began pulling out the groceries one by one, placing the dragon liver in the right spot, along with many other things needed in the average wizard's household.

"Hey mate, what's wrong? You look as though you've been run over by the Knight Bus. You're sleeping okay, right?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's flushed state.

"No, I'm fine, stubbed my toe is all," Harry replied, continuing to bring the groceries by the fireplace into the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes behind Ron's back at the lame excuse.

"Alright…" Ron said, warily, supposing Harry had to tell him something that was not meant for Ginny's ears.

Ginny continued putting the groceries away in their appropriate places. When she finished, she made her way towards the stairs yet again seeking solitude in the confinement of her room. However, she was interrupted as she heard a sharp crack and ran into something rather plump along her path. Parchment scattering everywhere obscured her vision as her arse ungracefully connected with the floor.

"Oh dear," Molly said, quickly casting a spell to make the parchments come together in a neat stack and land on the kitchen countertop. "Ginny, dear, are you all right?" she asked, coming to her daughter's aid.

"Mum, I'm fine," she said, ignoring the proffered hand and pushing herself up from the ground. She continued on her journey towards her bedroom.

"Ginny dear, I need to speak with you," Molly said, rustling through the stack of parchments she had brought with her from the Ministry.

"I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed abruptly. _'Wait a second…I don't get caught for doing anything. Could I have lost my winning streak?' _Ginny thought to herself. All of a sudden, Aunt Prewett's words came back to her.

"_Molly should come across everything official when she goes to the Ministry to take care of my paperwork."_

Everything clicked. She spun around to face her mother. _'Does she know about the prophecy? She won't let me go on the exchange program under any circumstances if she does. I guess I won't mention it unless she does…'_

"Is there something I should be wary of, Ginny?" Molly Weasley asked, shooting her a questioning glance.

"Haha…no! I think it's just a bit of Fred and George's reflex replies rubbing off on me. I didn't do anything. Not anything I'm aware of at least…"

"Alright then there is no need to worry!" Molly said, fully trusting her one and only daughter. Beckoning Ginny to follow her into the den, she left Ron and Harry to press their ears up to the door to find anything out. Once both women were comfortably seated and Mrs. Weasley finished shuffling through the papers she had brought with her Molly spoke again. "Ginny this might come as a shock to you," she said pausing, as Ginny mentally prepared to look surprised, "but before your Aunt Prewett passed away, she wrote a will, leaving all of her possessions to your inheritance. You have received everything of hers, and she wishes for you to use it as you will, but not to squander her savings mercilessly." Molly paused allowing Ginny to take in this supposedly new piece of information.

Ginny mock gasped. "Oh…" Ginny said, trying to feign surprise, "Uh…what?"

"I knew it would take a bit for it to sink in, considering you just found out about her passing as did the rest of us, and it was harder upon you because you were so much closer to her than the rest of us were, but we realize that you need to be informed of this, and you need to sign some papers as well," she said, handing her said papers to read and sign. "Now I've already gone through it all and it seems to me that it's not a rip off. Now, Ginny," she continued, placing her hand on Ginny's shoulder in a motherly gesture, "you need to realize that this money is your responsibility, and you need to follow Aunt Prewett's wishes accordingly. And, even considering our financial circumstances, the family will not try to take your money from you. They are merely for your purposes."

Ginny nodded dumbly in response.

"Also, Ginny, realize that this is quite a sum of money, especially considering her past job and her current one. As you know your Aunt Prewett offered to help us with our problems many times, but we politely refused. We of course could manage on our own. I, as your mother, simply refuse to deal with you squandering her money and coming back like a prodigal daughter, do you understand?"

Ginny once again nodded. She would never do something like that. It would only disappoint her aunt if she were here. Her aunt actually used to be a model for Gladrags Wizardwear, as was her mother in her younger years. As Molly had several children, her figure had drastically changed over the years, and she quit the job when she found out Bill was on the way. However, Aunt Prewett had stayed in the field for several more years, becoming one of the most renowned witches of the age. She was as widely known as the muggle Tiara Banks. Then, after she decided to retire from the industry, she took up another career, as one of Gladrags Wizardwear fashion designers. She gave Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions quite a run for their money. She was one a niece would very much be proud of, and would do her best to not disappoint.

"Now, Ginny, I need you to read over these papers carefully, make sure you understand them, then, if you agree to the terms, sign on the dotted line," Molly said, handing her a quill and the parchments she had been rifling through earlier.

Ginny quickly scanned through the terms of agreement, and then signed her name in cursive on the dotted line.

Molly then patted her on the back, picked up the parchments and stacked them neatly until they were all straight. She magically folded them into an envelope, and then tied it on Errol's leg, sending him flying out the window. She stood up from the couch. "Alright Ginny dear, I ought to make lunch! I'll let you mull things over a bit, shall I?" she said, swiftly walking out of the room, hastening to make lunch.

Ginny walked over to the staircase, but was confronted by a worried looking Harry.

"Ginny…" Harry began, but losing track of the words that he had diligently rehearsed, looked forlorn and lost.

Ginny brushed past him and began the ascent towards her room, not saying a word. Harry, still not knowing what was wrong, followed.

Harry had enough of it her silence. He took her by the arm and spun her around so that she was facing him. "Ginny, please, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Harry, not now! I have enough on my mind as it is. Now please just LEAVE ME ALONE! I'll explain everything that your tiny brain hasn't already processed LATER!" she said, huffing and making a beeline towards her room, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

She decided that a nap would be nice, but found she'd had enough of that, so she'd wallow in her own misery just lying in bed. Yes, that's what she would do.

* * *

Ginny turned over, entangling her legs in the ever so pink sheets of her bedspread even more. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and her pupils adjusted to the light filtering through the open window. The cool summer breeze played with loose strands of Ginny's curly hair that had emerged from beneath the blankets like molten lava through a crack in the crust of the earth. She had fallen into an unplanned nap as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Hearing the flutter of a wing, she lazily shifted her gaze towards her side table, where she heard the noise come from. There, perched on the edge of the table, was a deep black owl, its luxurious feathers glistening in the rays of sunlight. It was the same owl that had brought Aunt Prewett's letter to her the night before. She slowly sat up in the bed, her back propped up by a few pillows.

"Now, who's owl are you?" she spoke softly to the bird, lightly stroking its feathers.

The owl hooted softly, lightly nipping her finger, cocking its head to its side.

As the owl moved its head, Ginny noticed something glinting around its neck. She trailed her finger along its neckline and found a black collar, invisible amongst the black feathers. At the middle of the collar was a golden tag, the size of a sickle. Inscribed on the front was the unique name, "Onyx".

"So, your name's Onyx is it? Well that's a very pretty name," Ginny stated. She felt the indentation of something inscribed on the back of the golden tag. She flipped the coin over and squinted at the tiny words.

"TO: Ginny Weasley, LOVE: Aunt P"

"Oh…I guess your mine then, aren't you?" she spoke softly with the slightest trail of a grin on her lips. "I'm sorry! I didn't give you anything last night! Hold on while I go knick some of Pig's stash of owl treats! Whether or not you went hunting last night, you should still have something," she said.

She went up the stairs to Ron's room, and as she reached the landing, she sharply rapped her knuckles upon the wood of the door.

She heard a muffled, "Come in," and she obliged by cautiously entering.

There was a redhead lying upon the orange covered mattress that matched the rest of the orange covered room. He was reading _Which Broomstick, _a very popular magazine of the age. A raven-haired boy was on the floor, obviously concentrating on a wizard's chess game, not even glancing at the door as it had opened.

"Mind telling us anything?" the red head that had now looked up from the magazine questioned.

"Not really, although I did come up here to knick some owl treats. Is Pig around?" she asked, looking around for the tiny creature who would be very unhappy if it witnessed the criminal act a certain witch was about to perform.

"Nope, you're in luck, he's off delivering some mail to Hermione," Ron said.

She quickly made her way over to Pig's stash of owl treats near the foot of Ron's bed. As she picked a few treats out she could distinctly feel a pair of eyes on the back of her head. She ignored the feeling of the hair prickling on the back of her neck as she shut the lid of the container and backed away, fully prepared to turn and stalk away with her back facing the ever-staring eyes. However, her plan was quickly demolished as she tripped over the trunk at the foot of Ron's bed, and was promptly knocked off her feet for the second time in a day, falling onto something tough and squishy, with much clattering heard everywhere.

The clattering was the sound of many chess pieces breaking into tiny pieces, while the tough squishy surface was conveniently Harry's lap.

She had knocked her head on Harry's king which turned the dull throbbing from her earlier fall into sharp pangs of pain. She seemed to be falling a whole lot lately.

She opened her eyes and was once again greeted by emerald green.

Ginny groaned loudly. How did not even glancing at him turn into staring straight into his eyes, while in his lap nonetheless!

A voice shook her out of her reverie, yelling "I had him stumped for the first time in months and you had to mess it up! You've been so clumsy lately! And Harry's been better at his game too!" Ron complained. But those emerald eyes were still rested upon her brown ones, full of unneeded concern. Ginny then became fully aware of one of his hands on the back of her head and the other on her arm. She jerked away and swiftly got up, turning to leave.

"Sorry 'bout your game Ron, better luck next time!" she said, sidestepping the disgruntled chess pieces who were pulling themselves together once again.

Ron jumped up and ran to block the doorway. "Gin, I was planning on asking you some questions and now would be a better time than any," he said, his voice almost pleading.

Ginny smiled at Ron's attempt to be nice. "Ron, every question will be answered at dinner tonight, ok?" she said, giving him a reassuring pat on the cheek.

Ron moved out of the doorway. "Just answer one question then," he said.

"Fine," she said, dreading the worst question ever, just so she could peacefully get out of there.

"Those treats can't be for Errol because Mom just sent him out on a delivery, what owl are they for then?"

She gave him a small smile, then said one word, "Onyx," and ran down the stairs to her room.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_Review Please!_

Thanks to Kelley for another awesomely BETA-ed chapter! I'm glad to know I'm doing better! (Oops, you didn't send it! L0LZ)

A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys in suspense once again. However, my holidays weren't a break or vacation whatsoever, and I had many responsibilities to which I had to attend. Please forgive me.

**PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01: **I'm glad to know that you are getting interested in my story! I'm working on that whole paying attention bit…

**jelly beans beware: **Thanks again for the Christmas present! I'm glad you liked the plot-frame-thingy!

**Dracosbaby7: **HEY KELLEY! Always good to hear from you!

**ashfaulk: **Thanks Ashley! I KNOW you don't mind the H/G parts! You're probably the only reader that doesn't!

**lilmooseygurl: **Hey Mimi! Sorry I let you down and didn't update so soon…I guess your last wish went unfulfilled…

**Zohra89: **UPDATE DAMMIT! I don't care if he deleted, you REWRITE!

**angel718: **I STILL LOVE YOU! It's okay if you abandoned me for a bit, as long as you came back right?

**Everyone give a round of applause to _angel718 _because she provided me with my 100th review! Thank you all for helping her get there!**

I hope all of you like it!

LOVE YOU ALL!

**Jeethi**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: All characters and main ideas recognized in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be very rich right now, and I wouldn't be sitting at this computer, uploading to a site. _

_Claimer: The plot of this fanfic belongs to me, and to no one else. This plot is an original creation which blossomed while trying to evade insomnia. _  
**

* * *

**

**The Forgotten Prophecy **

_Written By: Jeeths _

**Chapter 15: To Go or Not to Go?**

Ginny took a deep breath before walking into the dining room. She gave Harry a small smile which he returned, rather hesitantly, before she took a seat to the right of him. She realized she couldn't be mad at him forever, especially with her going away for a year.

"I forgive you," she whispered quietly so only he could hear.

He wanted to ask 'For what?' but decided against it, because he didn't wish to push his limits. Instead, he settled to whispering "Thank you," back, shining a grateful smile and giving her hand a small squeeze underneath the table and letting go so that it seemed like a friendly gesture.

As dinner proceeded, small talk floated around the table and Ron was closed-mouthed about Ginny's issues after receiving a short glare from Ginny. However, Ginny grew slightly nervous the closer they got to dessert.

Harry, noticing her apprehension, took her hand underneath the table and gave it another small squeeze. "Gin, don't worry, how could they say no?" he questioned.

"By saying one short syllable," she replied anxiously.

"I'm here for you," he whispered, pulling up her hand and placing a light kiss on the back of it, making Ginny's eyes widen in shock.

Ron kicked Harry under the table, making him drop Ginny's hand in surprise, and also making a blush rise up Ginny's neck and onto her cheeks.

However, it was too late. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley had already seen the more than friendly gesture. A light grin was playing about Mr. Weasley's lips. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was going to cry tears of happiness. Ginny could see it now; her mother was probably already planning what to write on the wedding invitations. Harry winced at his mistake. _'Here we go,'_ they both thought.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Mr. Weasley asked, directing it more towards Harry rather than the both of them.

"Actually—" Ginny started, but her words stopped as soon as they had begun.

"OH THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Molly exclaimed, leaping up from her seat to hug an uncomfortable looking Harry and a crimson Ginny. "I've been waiting for this to happen for quite a while! It's about time! I never really liked that Cho character Harry dear, no offense meant. Ginny and you are just PERFECT for each other! I—" she was cut off by a very embarrassed looking Ginny.

"Mum! Please sit down! You're embarrassing me!" Ginny exclaimed, blushing an even deeper, beet red.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, quite my mistake," she replied, quickly returning to her seat looking sheepish.

"How long did Ron know?" Ginny whispered to Harry, noticing her not-so-surprised brother, and avoiding contact with any of her family members' eyes.

"Since a bit before you walked into his room to fetch some owl treats," he replied in the same hushed tones.

"So that's why he was being nice," she said, glancing at her brother, alerting him to what they were talking about, in which he grinned in response. "Well here goes nothing," she said to Harry, giving him an anxious smile.

"Good luck," he said, praying, for her sake, that God was with her.

"I'm going to need it," she replied, before standing up from her seat, causing the legs of the chair to screech across the floor. The noise caught everyone's attention as she rose to face her parents, their faces revealing open curiosity.

"Dad, Mum, I have something to tell you, which does not directly concern my relationship with Harry," she paused, waiting for some sign to continue. Mr. Weasley gave a slight nod and she went on with renewed confidence.

"Mum, you've been curious as to what this ring actually signifies, am I correct?" she questioned, gesturing to the ring that adorned her left hand.

"Yes," Molly said as Mr. Weasley closely began to inspect the ring, having just sighted it.

"Why, this must have cost a sack of galleons!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"That's what I was saying! She's promised to that ferret, Malfoy!" Ron shouted out of nowhere.

Mr. Weasley shot him a bemused, but curious glance.

"But that's odd considering you and Harry got together…so that doesn't make sense…" Ron trailed off.

Ginny rolled her eyes while Harry tried to keep down fits of laughter. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley had an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Dad, it was all a ploy to get Ron all riled up, nothing of importance," she said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture towards the now scandalized looking redhead.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Dumbledore, as well as Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons, and Crane Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff's son who as you know, has taken the position of Headmaster at Durmstrang, organized an exchange program available to four students from each school. Four students from Hogwarts would go to the foreign schools, while students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would go to Hogwarts and each others' schools. Two students from Hogwarts would go to Beauxbatons for a semester, while the other two go to Durmstrang, and then they switch for the next semester," Ginny paused to take a deep breath.

"Those who wished to take part in the exchange program," she continued, "had to earn it. They had to have exceptional grades and write an essay explaining why they would like to be apart of the exchange program and what each individual would gain from the opportunity. What I've said thus far is mainly for Mum's purposes, as I'm sure you already know about this particular program," Ginny stated, looking towards her father for confirmation. He gave a nod and all was understood within the family. Mr. Weasley had of course known about it as his job would not have let it pass unchecked.

Now was the moment everyone was waiting for. Ginny braced herself as she said, "I wrote an essay and turned it in, at the moment deciding it would be too expensive to go on the trip and just wanting to see if I could become one of the candidates, thinking I could back out if I actually had received the opportunity. Well, I received a letter congratulating me on being accepted into the program, but I no longer wish to back out, I want to go. I wish to go on this exchange program for many reasons. Think of the opportunity it would be, to learn different languages, to start a new leaf, make new friends, and learn types of magic I'd never even dreamed of learning at Hogwarts. By the way," she said, slipping off the ring from her finger, "this is a portkey to Beauxbatons, read the inscription on the inside," she told them, handing the ring to her father and sitting down. She took Harry's hand underneath the table for comfort as she anxiously awaited their reply once they had digested this new piece of information.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, "Well…this is quite the shock…"

"I know it is, because you probably didn't expect me to even try to go out for this opportunity, but the matter of the fact is, I did, and I did better than I expected," Ginny said.

"You are absolutely not going anywhere!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Ginny had a look of utmost surprise printed across her face. If that reaction was to come out of anyone, she didn't expect it to be her father. If anyone, she would have expected it to come out of her mother, who now sat there nodding along with Arthur's decision. There was stony silence emanating from everyone else, until Ginny decided to break it.

"Why not?" Ginny said, being stubborn and wanting a full explanation, seeing as how she had given them one.

"We can't afford it!" Mr. Weasley argued.

"Well, I have Aunt Prewett's inheritance, and this isn't squandering money, it's putting it to good use!" Ginny exclaimed at their lack of argument.

"I am not having my one and only daughter and youngest child going into some foreign country alone!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Ginny's shock continued to grow. They thought she couldn't handle herself. They probably didn't trust her without her brothers watching her, making sure she didn't get into trouble. Look at how fine that worked out.

"It's not as if I'd be alone! It would be perfectly safe, you know how Dumbledore is, and he would never let anything happen to me! Why can't you just trust me?" she asked.

"Well, we trusted you once, and you blew it. After that incident, it's hard to trust you again," he said wearily.

"How dare you bring that up! I'm still suffering from that mistake I made several years ago! It was a lack of good judgment!" she exclaimed, clearly infuriated by his lack of compassion.

"Well, who knows if you'll come across another situation where you'll have a 'lack of good judgment'?" he retorted. Sparks were flying through the air.

"You learn from your mistakes, and I've learned from mine, but yes, there are more mistakes I can make. Although, I doubt any will be as extreme," she admitted.

"And I won't allow you to have an opportunity to commit those mistakes. Now you are going to Hogwarts next year where your brother can watch over you. As long as you live under this roof, you follow my rules," he said, as if the matter was settled.

"Fine, you want another Percy, you've got one. I won't be squandering my money, but I'll certainly be moving out, so I can do what I please without having to ask for your permission for things I shouldn't even have to ask permission for," she said, narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Fine," he replied, the solemn, stony expression evidently unmoved by her statement.

"Fine," she said, standing up from the table, the chair's legs screeching against the floor.

"NO!" Molly said, a dam of tears about to break way. "Ginny sit down! This is ridiculous! I am not having another child of mine move out of the house and not even communicating with the family. Now, Arthur, Ginny holds a good argument, and now I wish to have her go. Ginny dear, you make sure you write often," she said, in fear of her one and only daughter not being in her life any more, just as Percy had done.

"But Molly-" Arthur implored.

"Ginny is going! End of discussion!" she yelled. When Mrs. Weasley wanted something, she would get it. "SIT DOWN!" she shouted towards the still-standing Ginny. Ginny hastily complied.

Dessert passed by silently. Mrs. Weasley cleared the plates from the table, and Ginny set to washing them while Harry dried them and Ron put them away in the cupboard.

After all was done, she slowly and silently trekked her way up to her room. She knew she would not be leaving on peaceful terms with her father, but if that's what it had to take, then so be it.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_Review Please!_

Thanks to Kelley for another awesomely BETA-ed chapter! I'm glad to know I'm doing better! (Oops, **I** didn't send it! )

A/N: I hope you guys are satisfied with this much so far. Sorry it was kind of short…I'm working on the next chapter, and I was wondering if you would like me to speed it up and go forward in time with significant flashbacks or do it piece meal…I know my friend Mimi was telling me that its kind of at a point where its not going forward anywhere, but this is the summer that is significant to the rest of the story. Anywho**, tell me your opinions about it please**! I honestly don't know why I'm updating now because I have three tests to study for, and they're all tomorrow! Please wish me luck! Oh yeah, I'm thinking about revising the first few chapters a bit to flow more smoothly…my writing seems to have developed a bit since I first started out…and when I look back I'm thinking, "What was I thinking?" or "Yeah, people definitely don't read past the first chapter." But yeah, tell me if you think I should revise the first few chapters or not. I kind of know where I'm heading with this, and I know the overall plot so hopefully I don't accidentally change something which I originally created to be significant in the rest of the story. Anywho, onto the review replies! By the way, thanks for the amount of reviews I got since my last chapter. I really appreciate them and please do keep the work up.

**Devlin Rose: **I'm glad to hear that you're beginning to get interested in it! Did you like this chapter? I realize that it was a bit short…

**Ryaniez: **Shut up Ryan, I know that you don't appreciate it, and you were only trying to keep me from crying, but I honestly don't care. You probably won't even see this anyways, because you're not a fan of fanfics…

**RiOt-GaL: **I'm glad to hear that you like the sarcasm! That's what I'm all about! If you hear me in real life I'm really sarcastic, maybe every other sentence is pure sarcasm…anyways, I'm glad I'm able to make you laugh, I was hoping none of the jokes were corny…Did you think this chapter was funny? Not much of it was sarcastic though…

**Firebreath: **Thank you! Here's more! And there's more to come!

**FireAndIce392: **Thanks! I'm glad to hear that you love it! Did this chapter go to your liking?

**LadySnake: **cough I know it's not finished! ;) Here's more, it'll take a bit to finish, but I assure you its worth the wait!

**Latin-chick6953: **Thanks! I'm happy that you like it! Here's an update and there's definitely more to come!

**Caspia:** Oh wow, three reviews from you! Muchos Gracias chikka tikka! Does this chapter answer your questions? Hopefully it does, I tried to answer them…

**Ashfaulk**: Hehe, wups, I accidentally left you in suspense for a long time. But it was actually much longer than I intended it to be! I had a bunch of technical difficulties with my email and sending it to my BETA…sorry bout that!

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**: haha sorry you were actually 102…it's all good though! Your review still counts as much as 101 did! I agree, Dalmatians are adorable! Yeah, this is pretty much the "transition phase" I guess you would call it…Did you like this chapter? I know its kind of short, but its significant.

**Cinnamon Spice**: You're number 101! Yay! I've actually never heard of Ginny having a rich uncle in any story…and that's saying something because sometimes I go to read a long completed story, and then I realize I've already read it before. Yep I've read a lot of D/G fics in my day, and I've only been hooked on fanfics since this past summer! Haha, I like that…hooked on fanfics…did you like this update?


End file.
